Рождество в Когтевране
by DANKO aka Rekka Shinen
Summary: ГП4. Святочный бал. Семикурсница из Равенкло сначала пригласила Снейпа потанцевать, потом попросила его курировать ее дипломный проект, а дальше все пошло немного наперекосяк... Это не Снейп/ОС! Возможно ООС Снейпа, хотя я старалась не увлекаться.
1. Рождество

(Эпиграф понимать буквально!)

Забавляется он с людьми,  
И страдаем мы от любви.  
И смеется он, и хохочет он,  
Злой шутник, озорник, Купидон!  
_из к/ф "Не может быть"_

— Мина, ты идешь?  
— Нет, вы идите! Я тут еще надолго!  
— Да чего «надолго»? Что ты там, клад нашла?  
Кричать в библиотеке мадам Пинс было строго запрещено, поэтому двум когтевранкам пришлось подойти к подруге, сидящей за столом у окна с огромной старой книгой. Последним уроком сегодня в расписании седьмого курса Когтеврана была трансфигурация, а профессор МакГонагалл был занята организаторскими проблемами, поэтому отменила урок, пообещав устроить дополнительный в один из выходных после каникул. Поэтому Вильгельмина Баскервиль, Луиза Герман и Дима Макензи решили воспользоваться свободными часами, чтобы подготовить домашнее задание по зельям. Снегг грозился, что не видать когтевранцам дипломов, если не будет этого эссе по сонным зельям.  
— Почти клад, ты угадала. Идите, все равно не поймете! – Вильгельмина Баскервиль считалась отличницей по зельям, хоть Снегг и не удостоил ее ни разу лишними баллами для факультета. Но высшие оценки за контрольные ставил исправно. Поэтому Вильгельмина могла сказать «все равно не поймете», и подруги не обижались.  
— Но ты же пропустишь приезд гостей! Мина, пойдем!  
— Да чего я там не видела? Можно подумать, у французов и болгар рога на голове или хвосты крючком! Приду на ужин – там и посмотрю. Идите, дайте заниматься!  
— Мисс Баскервиль, идите с подругами! – встряла мадам Пинс. – Я тоже ухожу приветствовать гостей. Библиотеку закрою. Можете оставить книгу и прийти завтра на это же место. Я зарезервирую его для Вас, если такая необходимость. Отнесите сумки в гостиную, и во двор!  
Сказать, что Вильгельмина расстроилась, значит промолчать. С огромной досадой, выразившейся в бледности на красивом личике, мисс Баскервиль собрала свои записи в сумку и поплелась вслед за подругами.  
Всю дорогу в гостиную Луиза и Дима пытались вовлечь Мину в дискуссию о прибывающих студентах Шармбатона и Дурмстранга, но ее мысли остались в библиотеке, в одном из томов «Алхимической энциклопедии», на странице 549, на статье о зелье Сна без сновидений. Когда Луиза и Дима собрались уже уходить, Вильгельмина как раз прочла теорему Ульриха. И доказательство этой теоремы ей очень не понравилось. Беда в том, что ее оторвали от чтения и осмысления до того, как Мина успела сообразить, что же именно ей не нравится. Поэтому когтевранка усиленно пыталась осмыслить это сейчас, но только что-то она никак не могла вспомнить, в чем же вообще заключалось доказательство.  
Когда девушки спустились в холл замка, было без пятнадцати шесть, и там уже столпились, наверное, все студенты Хогвартса. Деканы выстраивали всех в ряды. Первокурсники – впереди, седьмые курсы – позади всех. Слева Гриффиндор и Слизерин, справа – Когтевран и Пуффендуй. Маленького Флитвика, декана Когтеврана, мало кто видел, не то что слышал, поэтому декан Пуффендуя, профессор Стебль, выстраивала сразу два факультета. Мина, Луиза и Дима присоединились к одногруппникам в последнем ряду.  
— Выходим организованно! – громко велела профессор Стебль, когда гриффиндорцы и слизеринцы уже выходили во двор. – Пожалуйста, мистер Рокстеди, постарайтесь держать свой желудок под контролем! Мисс Патил, ногти подпиливать надо было ДО ТОГО!!! Шагом марш во двор!!  
— Говорила тебе, одень плащ! – фыркнула Мина, заметив, как вздрогнула и покрылась мурашками Дима. На улице не было еще мороза, но ощущалось приближение ранней зимы. Воздух был холодный. Ощущение, словно с головой окунулся в горную речку. Мина и Луиза сами продрогли, хоть на них и были теплые плащи. И они даже не пытались представить, каково сейчас Диме.  
Мина со снисходительной улыбкой наблюдала за нетерпением однокашников. Все ожидали какого-то чудесного появления, и все равно пораскрывали рты, когда на опушку Запретного леса приземлилась огромная голубая карета, запряженная шестеркой исполинских крылатых коней. А когда из озера вынырнуло нечто, напоминающее корабль без внешней обшивки, хогвартцы засвистели и зааплодировали, ибо на чудном корабле в Хогвартс прибыл никто иной как Виктор Крам, звезда квиддича. Может, в другое время Вильгельмина тоже посвистела бы вместе со всеми, но сейчас она все еще мысленно находилась в библиотеке, в томе «Алхимической энциклопедии», на странице 549, читая и перечитывая статью о зелье Сна без сновидений, пытаясь восстановить в памяти доказательство теоремы Ульриха. Чутье Мины никогда не подводило ее, а сейчас она ощущала, что должна докопаться до истины. Что именно ей не понравилось в доказательстве теоремы Ульриха? Почему ей это не понравилось? И что это может значить?  
За ужином, когда профессор Дамблдор рассказывал правила отбора в Турнир Трех Волшебников, мисс Баскервиль слушала его вполуха и даже не обратила внимания, что гости из Шармбатона сидят за одним столом с Когтевраном. Зато от пуза наелась, ибо в этот раз на столе были и французские блюда, которые Мина так любила. С тех пор как ее самый старший брат женился на француженке, Вильгельмина и три других ее старших брата каждое лето проводят в Лилле, в загородном домике французских представителей семейства Баскервиль. У Мины было уже три племянника. Иногда ей казалось, что она – единственная представительница женского пола в прямой линии Баскервилей. Хотя на самом деле была третьей…  
— Ты пойдешь с нами или вернешься к своей энциклопедии? – спросила Дима, когда ужин закончился, и чихнула. Тридцать минут на холоде давали свои плоды.  
— Я завтра туда вернусь. Выходной. Все будут глазеть на Кубок Огня. Так что библиотека будет свободной-свободной. И я смогу тихо посидеть и подумать, – Вильгельмина впервые за этот вечер отвлеклась от «Алхимической энциклопедии». Они с подругами как раз выходили из Большого зала, когда мимо нее прошел Виктор Крам в сопровождении директора своей школы. Как бы ни была Мина занята своими мыслями, ЭТО событие она пропустить не могла.  
— Привет, – отчего-то посмелев, произнесла девушка. Крам было посмотрел на Мину, но Каркаров, презрительно оскалившись в сторону когтевранки, увел лучшего игрока квиддичной сборной Болгарии вон из замка.  
— Ого, Мина, очередной отказ? – съязвил Джейкоб Дарвин, однокурсник мисс Баскервиль, выходя из зала следом за Крамом. – А я тебе давно говорил, что кроме меня некому на тебя позариться. Если бы ты не упрямилась, куколка, давно бы уже ловила птицу счастья рядом со мной!  
— Ты грубиян и самонадеянный нахал, Джек! Это я тоже тебе уже очень давно говорю. Тебе подобные засоряют наш факультет! Что уж говорить о том, что ты позоришь очень уважаемую фамилию! Уважаемую среди маглов, конечно, но это не уменьшает ее чести. Иди, куда шел, Дарвин, и не нарывайся!.. Идите, девчонки, мы с Дарвином сейчас поболтаем и тоже придем!  
— А, надеешься, твой дух-хранитель снова спасет тебя?  
— Было бы от кого спасать! – фыркнула Дима, и они с Луизой отправились в гостиную. А перепалка Джека и Мины, тем временем, начала привлекать к себе внимание. Хогвартцы, конечно, привыкли, а, например, гости из Шармбатона даже остановились на лестнице, чтобы досмотреть «спектакль» до конца, но их тут же погнала дальше мадам Максим, их директор.  
— Ты утверждаешь, что любишь меня, Дарвин, а я не увидела еще ни одного доказательства этому. Ты даже не замечаешь, что я, вообще-то, не использую волшебные палочки! Если бы ты это заметил, ты бы знал, что нет никакого духа-хранителя. Есть только заклинание Ступефай и его более легкая форма в невербальном виде, которое я и применяю к тебе регулярно, как только ты пытаешься ко мне приставать, Джек.  
— Так не бывает! – когтевранец рассмеялся. – Только ОЧЕНЬ сильные волшебники способны творить магию без волшебных палочек!  
— О, ты в этом так уверен? – Вильгельмина удивленно вскинула бровь, пристально взглянув на парня, и он отлетел к перилам, чуть не перелетев через них. Придя в себя от мимолетного испуга, Джек посмотрел на однокурсницу: та стояла, держа руки за спиной и улыбалась.  
— Как ты это делаешь? – процедил парень. Не моргнув и глазом, Мина сделала движение головой чуть вверх, и Джека оторвало от пола. Он повис под потолком, вызвав дружный смех проходящих мимо хогвартцев.  
— В следующий раз, Джек, рекомендую понаблюдать за мной на трансфигурации и заклинаниях!  
— Мисс Баскервиль!  
Мина чертыхнулась и едва не уронила Джека на пол. Она не думала снимать с него заклинания и с невозмутимым видом повернулась на оклик профессора Снегга.  
— Мисс Баскервиль, – гроза всей школы приблизился к девушке и одарил ничего хорошего не предвещающим взглядом, – кажется, правилами строго запрещено заклинать студентов в коридорах. Вам, как старосте факультета, это должно быть известно!  
— Известно, профессор. Штраф – от 10 до 50 баллов, в зависимости от тяжести нарушения, – без запинки ответила Мина. Из всех студентов только она да слизеринцы могли разговаривать с профессором Снеггом, словно на равных.  
— Вы, должно быть, польщены своей осведомленностью, – елейным голосом сказал Снегг. – И сколько же баллов, по-Вашему, я должен снять с Когтеврана за Ваш проступок?  
— Полагаю, нисколько, сэр.  
— Неужели? – Снегг вопросительно вскинул бровь. Мина точно знала, что эту привычку он стащил у нее.  
— Именно, сэр. Мистер Дарвин просто висит под потолком, ронять его никто не собирается. Абсолютно то же самое мог с ним проделать наш полтергейст Пивз. С него никто баллов не снимает, так ведь?  
— И все же, Вы заколдовали его, мисс Баскервиль, – возразил Снегг с готовностью вычесть баллы с Когтеврана.  
— Неа, – Мина отрицательно покачала головой. Она стояла лицом к профессору, спиной к Дарвину. Пока Мина и зельевар играли в гляделки, когтевранец аккуратно был опущен магией на ноги. – Ведь в моих руках нету палочки, – девушка повернулась к Джеку. – Посмотрите, он уже опустился. А ведь я все это время болтала с Вами, профессор Снегг. С меня не за что снимать баллы. Не могла же я колдовать без палочки. На это способны только по-настоящему сильные волшебники. Я, ведь, права? Про меня рассказывают, будто у меня есть дух-хранитель. Я правда не знаю, что такое происходит с теми, кто грубит мне. Может, это правда дух? Или Джека заколдовал кто-то другой, профессор.  
— Что ж, мисс Баскервиль, Вы в совершенстве владеете искусством полемики. На филологическом факультете Магического университета в Эдинбурге от Вас были бы в восторге. Но здесь, к сожалению, всего лишь школа.  
Джек поспешил ретироваться, опасаясь, что Снегг может обвинить его в том, что он сам разыграл это «представление». И теперь в холле оставались только Мина и Снегг.  
— Но Вы правы, – если бы хоть один студент Хогвартса услышал это, то немедленно бы побежал к мадам Помфри за справкой о своем психическом здоровье, – здесь мне правда не за что Вас штрафовать. Однако ж, я точно знаю, что Вы-то как раз можете колдовать без палочки.  
— Но это никак не укладывается в Вашей голове, так?  
Дело в том, что Мина и Снегг часто вступали в подобные разговоры. Чаще это были дискуссии, реже – полемика. Но профессор, похоже, находил какое-то удовольствие в разговорах с мисс Баскервиль. Эта привычка появилась у обоих только в середине прошлого учебного года. Они разговаривали о чем угодно, вплоть до обсуждения погоды и Гарри Поттера, но никогда – друг о друге. Снегг знал только, что она круглая отличница по зельям и середнячок по всем остальным предметам, а также, разумеется, что она принадлежит к сравнительно молодой фамилии чистокровных магов. Но второй пункт знали все. Мина же знала о Снегге только то, что он является лучшим в области зелий и грозой всего Хогвартса.  
— Почему же? Колдовство без палочки – не редкость. Но для этого как раз необходима исключительная магическая сила. Даже профессор Дамблдор не может совсем без палочки обходиться. А Вы, судя по всему, вольготно пользуетесь ее отсутствием.  
Они начали спускаться по лестнице в холл. Если Снегг и Мина вступали в разговор под вечер, Снегг всегда провожал ее до гостиной Когтеврана.  
— Так уж судьба распорядилась, что мне дана эта способность с рождения.  
— Вы будете пытать счастья с Кубком Огня?  
— Нет. Я сейчас кое-что интересное обнаружила, ища материал для эссе, которое Вы задали. Хочу углубиться. Вы не могли бы завтра прийти в библиотеку после обеда? Эту книгу мадам Пинс не разрешит вынести, а я должна Вам кое-что показать. Надеюсь, к тому времени, как Вы придете, я найду то, что меня интересует.  
— Вы меня заинтриговали, мисс Баскервиль.  
Мина считала, что неплохо узнала профессора за время их подобного общения, но никогда не ожидала, что сможет чем-то заинтриговать его.  
— Что же такого Вы нашли?  
— В теореме Ульриха, вернее в ее доказательстве, по-моему, есть какой-то изъян. Я еще не совсем сообразила какой, но чутье подсказывает мне, что это не просто опечатка… Спокойной ночи, профессор!

Сразу после завтрака на следующий день Мина рванула в библиотеку. Пробегая мимо Кубка Огня, она стала свидетельницей неудачной попытки близнецов Уизли обмануть возрастную черту, которую Дамблдор провел вчера вечером. По правилам Турнира в соревнованиях могли участвовать только лица, достигшие 17 лет. Близнецы, разумеется, еще не были совершеннолетними, поэтому они решили попробовать обмануть Кубок. Но это не удалось, и в результате их отправили в лазарет с длинными седыми бородами.  
В библиотеке, как Вильгельмина и предполагала, не было почти ни души. Грейнджер с четвертого курса Гриффиндора да Крам. «Алхимическая энциклопедия» ждала мисс Баскервиль там, где она ее оставила. Мадам Пинс зарезервировала место для когтевранки, как и обещала.  
Не теряя ни минуты, Мина раскрыла книгу на странице 549 и три раза внимательно прочитала доказательство теоремы Ульриха.  
— Это же очевидно! – воскликнула Вильгельмина, ткнув пальцем в самую первую строчку доказательства. Еще раз прочитав текст, Мина достала из сумки перо, чернильницу, листы пергамента и стала усердно что-то писать. Черкать. И снова писать, чтобы снова замалевать написанное. Увлекшись работой, Мина не заметила даже, что пропустила обед. Усердные домовые эльфы прислали ей сандвичи и сок прямо в библиотеку, хоть это и запрещено. На полном автомате мисс Баскервиль разделалась со скромным обедом прежде, чем мадам Пинс успела заметить нарушение.  
— Если бы все студенты проявляли такое рвение, как Вы, мисс Баскервиль!  
Только голос профессора зелий смог оторвать девушку от работы. Она подняла голову и даже не сразу смогла сфокусировать зрение, чтобы разглядеть возвышающегося над столом Снегга.  
— Как хорошо, что Вы пришли, профессор! – обрадовалась Мина и подвинулась на скамейке, чтобы Снегг смог сесть. Не слишком заботясь о моральной части взгляда со стороны, зельевар сел. Рядом с когтевранкой.  
— Я смотрю, Ваша находка усиленно получает развитие?  
— О, да, профессор! Я нашла нечто совершенно невероятное! – она пододвинула к преподавателю энциклопедию. – Вот, смотрите! Читайте!  
— Вы хотите, чтобы я читал доказательство теоремы Ульриха?  
— Осмелюсь утверждать, что даже Вы не знаете его наизусть!  
Снегг фыркнул и пробежался глазами по указанному тексту. Закончив, он нахмурился, словно осознал, что что-то упустил, но не заметил. Прочитал еще раз. Потом еще.  
— Отто Ульрих в самой первой строчке перечеркнул закон Оффенбаха! – торжествующе заявила Мина, когда поняла, что профессор увидел то, что утром увидела она. – Самое удивительное, профессор, теорема верна, несмотря на неверное доказательство! Точнее сказать, некорректное доказательство.  
— Но в этом нет ничего примечательного, мисс Баскервиль. Закон Оффенбаха, закон сохранения магического сна, гласит, что магические сны не возникают ниоткуда и не уходят в никуда, а лишь переходит в другие, более сильные или более слабые формы подсознательных изображений. Здесь написано «Пусть нет иной формы существования магического сна, кроме регулярной». Но это элементарно исправляется. Если обозвать теорему Ульриха «Необходимым признаком»…  
— Ничего вы ее так не обзовете! – заявила Мина. Она отодвинула книгу и разложила перед профессором три измалеванных пергамента. – Я пыталась. Необходимостью эту теорему не назовешь! Достаточностью тоже. И тем, и другим и подавно. Выход один: переписать доказательство. И Вы не поверите: на самом деле теорема будет доказывать не возможность перехода сна в затемнение, что создает эффект вообще отсутствия ночной картинки…  
— Мисс Баскервиль, Вы говорите вещи совершенно невероятные! Теореме и ее доказательству более 500 лет! Человек, создавший теорему, был известный алхимик и сомневаться в его квалификации не приходится!  
— Тем не менее! Я не меньше Вашего испытываю к этому человеку глубокое уважение, однако я исключаю вероятность того, что ошиблась, пытаясь найти в теореме хоть что-нибудь, что могло бы сделать ее необходимостью, достаточностью или обеими сразу. Можете посмотреть, если разберетесь!  
Снегг пребывал в какой-то прострации. Отто Ульрих вывел кучу постулатов, теорем и аксиом, доказал недоказанные ранее теоремы, был и является одним из самых выдающихся умов в истории зельеварения и алхимии, а какая-то девчонка из Когтеврана, факультета, никогда не интересовавшимся зельями, заявляет, что Ульрих ошибся! Снегг просто не мог поверить в это. Он по пять раз перечитал попытки Мины, он вчитывался в каждую закорючку, пока у него не разболелись и не заслезились глаза.  
— Ну хватит уже занудничать, профессор! – Вильгельмина даже обиделась. Снегг аж подпрыгнул от подобного хамства. – Вы же видите, что все там верно. Нет ошибок. И, следовательно, я права! Так вот, вернемся к нашим баранам, как любил говорить сэр Генри Баскервиль. Посмотрите, что у меня получилось, когда я просто стала пытаться доказать теорему Ульриха!  
Убрав ненужные записи, Мина положила перед Снеггом два листа, исписанные аккуратным почерком, заложенным, очевидно, в крови Баскервилей на генетическом уровне, ибо Снегг помнил красивый почерк Эрнеста Баскервиля, который закончил Слизерин, когда Снегг учился на втором курсе.  
— Летаргическая настойка и Депрессионный отвар? Это еще что?  
— Насколько я могу судить по получившимся ингредиентам, Летаргическая настойка – это варево, которое погружает человека в летаргический сон, а Депрессионный отвар вызывает депрессию. Возможно, эффект дементоров…  
— Но тогда теорема становится ни при чем!  
— А я предлагаю Вам заняться этим, профессор! – заявила Мина, и Снегг снова подпрыгнул на месте. – Раз теорема верна, то из нее скорее всего можно будет сделать закон!  
— Это тянет на сенсацию, мисс Баскервиль! Я не собираюсь претендовать на лавры Отто Ульриха!  
— А тогда давайте я займусь этим, а Вы подпишетесь под моими трудами как куратор. Пусть это будет мой дипломный проект! Насколько я знаю, еще не поздно сменить тему!  
— Я подумаю, – Снегг встал и вышел из-за стола. Даже не попрощавшись и не взглянув на Вильгельмину, он направился к выходу из библиотеки. – Но Ваша находчивость не спасает Вас от эссе по сонным зельям! – донесся его саркастический голос, когда профессор уже пересек дверной проем.

Но Мина так и не дождалась какого бы то ни было ответа от профессора Снегга. Он либо забыл, что крайне невероятно, либо так и не решился на этот проект. А пытливой Мине очень хотелось докопаться до истины. До сих пор темой ее дипломного проекта была начертательная трансфигурация, и профессор МакГонагалл одобрила ее, скрепя сердце. Поэтому Вильгельмина решила взять инициативу в свои руки.  
Рождественские каникулы приближались, и вместе с этим истекали сроки, когда еще можно было сменить тему дипломного проекта. Всю первую неделю декабря Мина еще ждала, что Снегг все-таки согласится, но потом попросту отправилась к профессору Флитвику, чтобы поменять тему дипломного проекта. Разумеется, она умолчала, что профессор Снегг еще не знает о свалившемся на него «счастье».  
Мина уже начала работать над теоретическим материалом, как вдруг на Хогвартс свалилась очередная напасть: Святочный бал! Школа, принимающая Турнир Трех Волшебников, всегда устраивала на Рождество подобное увеселение. На одном из уроков заклинаний профессор Флитвик сообщил, что бал начнется в день Рождества в 8 часов и что совершенно необходимо надеть парадную мантию. Ну и, разумеется, надо прийти с парой, поскольку бал подразумевает танцы! Услышав это объявление, Вильгельмина едва не бухнулась в обморок: теперь Джек Дарвин не даст ей проходу!  
Но на протяжении всех дней до бала проходу не давали только Чемпионам: Поттеру, Диггори, Флер, с которой Мина успела неплохо сдружиться, и, разумеется, Краму. И Вильгельмина очень долго смеялась, когда, сидя в библиотеке, стала свидетельницей того, как Виктор Крам пригласил на бал Гермиону Грейнджер, эту заучку из Гриффиндора! Мине даже стало чуть-чуть обидно и завидно. Но лично она не собиралась на бал, поскольку хотела работать и работать, чтобы, когда она обрадует Снегга, что он теперь курирует ее проект, ему было не в чем ее упрекнуть.  
За время, что оставалось до Святочного бала, Джек Дарвин успел провести в воздухе столько, сколько, наверное, ни один игрок в квиддич не проводил на всю свою жизнь; Джек, наверное, знал теперь каждую неровность и шероховатость всех стен и перил Хогвартса. Пару раз он даже считал копчиком ступеньки Астрономической башни.  
Луизу и Диму пригласили практически сразу братья-близнецы из Дурмстранга. Разумеется, Мину пытался приглашать не только Дарвин – среди поклонников когтевранки ходили даже слизеринцы. Но всем она отказала. Хотя знала, что на балу будет присутствовать даже профессор Снегг. Дима и Луиза строго косились на подругу, подозревая, что что-то неладное случилось с ее умственными способностями. Ведь Вильгельмина Баскервиль никогда не упускала шанса как следует повеселиться и позаигрывать с юношами. И вдруг – на тебе! Не идет на бал.

Был последний день перед балом. Мина, воспользовавшись относительно теплым декабрьским денечком, выбралась к озеру, чтобы еще раз пролистать свои наброски по тем опытам, которые, она уже предвкушала, предстоят ей после рождественских каникул. Сидя на бревнышке на берегу, Вильгельмина смаковала каждое слово в тетрадке, как вдруг рядом кто-то присел. Не взглянув на обретенного соседа, Мина нахмурилась.  
— Дарвин, надоело летать – хочешь поплавать?! – прорычала она и подняла взгляд. Но не Джека Дарвина она обнаружила рядом. Это был один из студентов Дурмстранга. Кажется, Мина неоднократно видела его в компании с Крамом.  
— Говорить, Вы отказывать всем, кто пытаться приглашать Вас? – не совсем грамотно, но абсолютно без акцента произнес он.  
— Вы надеетесь стать исключением? – мысленно Вильгельмина поморщилась: все учителя призывали к сотрудничеству с иностранными школами. И если сейчас вдруг станет известно, что студент из Дурмстранга пригласил ее, а она его послала, то будет очень нехорошо.  
— Надеяться, мне повезти! – молодой человек улыбнулся, и что-то вдруг екнуло в груди непреступной доселе девушки. Улыбка очень шла красивому, смуглому лицу этого храбреца, дерзнувшего пригласить ее. А, ведь, они даже не разговаривали ни разу!  
— Сейчас Вы мне расскажете, что, как и Ваш друг Виктор Крам, следили за мной в библиотеке все это время? – прошептала Вильгельмина.  
— Нет. Я наблюдать за Вами в трапезной.  
Из-за туч выглянуло солнце, осветив озеро, и Мина смогла лучше разглядеть лицо незнакомца: немного вытянутое, с длинными носом с горбинкой и темными глазами, которые совершенно не морщились от того, что в них светило солнце! Волосы на голове юноши были черными и вьющимися. А еще он носил бороду – тот непременный атрибут мужества (как считала Вильгельмина), который не носил ни один хогвартский студент. Борода не была густой – она только слегка покрывала контур подбородка, но этого уже было достаточно, чтобы хозяин этой бороды понравился Мине хотя бы для начала.  
Тетрадка выпала из рук когтевранки, вернув ее к реальности.  
— Извините, – рассеяно произнесла она, поднимая свое сокровище, – но я отказываю не потому, что никто из приглашавших мне не нравится. Просто я хотела бы не идти на бал. Я на последнем курсе, и выбрала достаточно сложную тему диплома, поэтому не хочу упустить ни одного…  
— Я тоже на последнем курсе, а меня притащить сюда. Наш директор не терпеть пререкательств: он обязать всех приходить на бал, – он вдруг бухнулся на колени прямо в снег. – Я просить и умолять Вас спасать меня от гнева Игоря Каркарова!  
Мина даже не нашлась, что на это сказать. Конечно, она поняла, что парень наигранно все это проделал, но тот факт, что ее умоляют на коленях, привел ее в крайнее замешательство. Ни один из молодых людей, что приглашали ее до этого, не пытались уговаривать, тем более умолять, тем более на коленях!  
— Ну… Ох, собака Баскервилей, ну, хорошо!  
Произнося эти слова, когтевранка не смотрела даже на парня. Она только сделала ему жест, чтобы он немедленно встал со снега.  
— О, прекрасная госпожа, Вы осчастливить меня на всю жизнь! – воскликнул он с манерой средневекового рыцаря и поцеловал руку Вильгельмины, вконец смутив ее. – Позволить назвать мое имя: Ростислав Смоля. Позволить же узнать Ваше?  
— Баскервиль. Вильгельмина Баскервиль…  
— Прекрасное и благородное имя! Оно как нельзя кстати такой прекрасной девушке, как Вы!  
Мина во все глаза смотрела на нового знакомого. Либо она чего-то не понимала, либо подобная рыцарская манера говорить была одной из черт Ростислава. И Мина не знала, радоваться этому или нет. Во всяком случае, она решила это уточнить.  
— Простите, Ростислав, а Вы всегда говорите так…ну…экстравагантно?  
Смоля засмеялся и снова сел на бревно рядом с Миной.  
— Нет. Конечно, нет. Вам не нравиться?  
— Не то, чтобы очень… Это просто немного…странно.  
— Смотреть на Вас вызывать такое желание – говорить стихами или делать комплементы, но не как простой смертной колдунье, а как прекрасной, благородной Леди!  
— Вы меня смущаете!  
— О, светлоликая! Да ни в жизни я не хотеть больше обидеть Вас! Глас Ваш подобать журчанью горного ручья, Ваши власы словно огонь, а когда ветер развивать их, нет зрелища чудесней! – Мина заслушалась прекрасных слов и даже не заметила, что храбрый Ростислав уже обнял ее за талию. – Ваши очи! О, не дать Перун мне глядеть в них, ибо бояться утонуть в их лазурной глубине! Морозный румянец на Ваших ланитах подобать спелому яблочку! А уста… Уста Ваши алые, алые, словно лепестки роз, и… – не успела Мина сообразить, что такое очи, ланиты и уста, как Ростислав нежно, словно хрустальную, прижал ее к себе и буквально на мгновение приник к ее губам. – И сладкие, словно свежий мед!  
— Ох… – только и смогла прошептать Мина, совершенно очарованная незнакомцем, сумевшим растопить ее сердце, с недавних пор закованное в гранит науки о зельях.  
Но внезапно грянула красная вспышка, и Ростислав отлетел от Мины прямо в озеро, сбив ее саму с бревна! Вильгельмина снова резко вернулась в реальность и, обозлившись на нарушителя идиллии, повернулась. Разумеется: в десяти шагах от бревнышка, где они так хорошо сидели с Ростиславом, стоял Джейкоб Дарвин со товарищи.  
— Нет, Баскервиль, я не могу поверить! – вскричал Дарвин. – И ты повелась на ЭТО?! Да он же…  
Но он как-то больно быстро замолчал. Вильгельмина смотрела на него так, как смотрит удав на кролика перед броском. Она стояла, сверля Дарвина взглядом, ее грудь тяжело вздымалась, а руки сжимались и разжимались в кулаки. Румянец ушел с ее щек, рыжие волосы разметались от несуществующего ветра, в лазурно-голубых глазах появился зловещий блеск. Мина раскрыла рот, но не крик сорвался с ее губ, а мерзкий рев, словно гигантская ящерица настигла свою жертву. Снег под ногами Вильгельмины начал чернеть, и черная полоса стремительно рванула по снегу к Дарвину и его друзьям. Ребята в последний момент сумели отпрыгнуть, увидев, как из снега на пути полосы выбросило какое-то мертвое животное!  
— Баскервиль! Ты чего?! – заверещал один из друзей Джека, увидев, что черная полоса, не настигнув их в первый раз, снова стала подбираться к ним.  
— Прекрасная госпожа! Что же ты делать?  
Услышав голос Ростислава Смоля, Мина вдруг рухнула без сил. Не на шутку перепуганные однокурсники девушки быстро ретировались, а Ростислав опустился на снег рядом с бесчувственной девушкой.  
— Жестокая красота… – очарованно прошептал Ростислав, проведя мокрой рукой по щеке Мины, от чего она сразу открыла глаза.  
— Вы в порядке? – воскликнула она, вставая. Но тут увидела черную полосу на снегу и ужаснулась. А потом снова взглянула на Ростислава.  
— В полном порядке, жестокая Леди, – губы парня дрожали и уже посинели. Причем обращение «жестокая Леди» он произнес ни с тенью упрека. Просто как очередной эпитет или комплемент.  
— Простите меня! – Мина бухнулась на колени. – Простите, пожалуйста! Я не хотела причинять кому бы то ни было вреда! Это семейное проклятье! Каждая женщина Баскервиль становится химерой в моменты неистового гнева! Вы не должны были этого видеть!  
— Что Вы, что Вы, прекрасная госпожа! – Ростислав поспешно поднял девушку с колен. – Я ни раз в своей жизни видеть подобное! Все в порядке!  
— Вы весь мокрый! Вы заболеете! Немедленно идите на Ваш корабль! Вы должны согреться! Я еще проучу этого Дарвина. Хотя, наверное, он еще нескоро посмеет ко мне сунуться!  
Ростислав искренне улыбнулся словам Мины, и она, подобрав тетрадку и отдав новому знакомому свой плащ, повела его к кораблю Дурмстранга, стоявшего на якоре у другого берега озера.  
История, произошедшая на озере, стала известна всем уже вечером. И профессор Флитвик, до сих пор за всю свою преподавательскую жизнь не снявший ни одного балла ни с одного факультета, оштрафовал свой собственный Когтевран на 50 очков и запретил Джеку Дарвину показываться на балу за атаку иностранного гостя Сногсшибателем.

Бал открывали Чемпионы с их партнерами. Седрик Диггори танцевал с однокурсницей Вильгельмины – Чжоу Чанг, которая была ловцом их факультетской команды. Флер тоже сопровождал когтевранец и тоже игрок в квиддич – капитан, Роджер Дэвис. Крам, как уже знала Мина, кружил в танце с Гермионой к великому неудовольствию ее гриффиндорского друга Уизли. Гарри Поттер тоже танцевал. Не так умело, как, например, Крам или Седрик, и, кажется, был не в восторге от своей партнерши. Не в смысле танца, а вообще. Он то и дело бросал тоскливый взгляд на Чжоу.  
А Мина была очень рада, что Ростислав Смоля вытащил ее на бал. Здесь действительно было весело, как и предвещали Дима и Луиза. Вскоре Ростислав пригласил Вильгельмину потанцевать, и оказалось, что он не только прекрасный оратор, но и танцует просто очень хорошо. Кажется, Мина влюбилась в этого юношу…  
Но в самом конце танца она нашла взглядом профессора Снегга. Он сидел за учительским столом и без удовольствия беседовал с Каркаровым. И тут-то Вильгельмина вспомнила о дипломном проекте.  
— Вильгельмина, – тихонько окликнул ее Ростислав, когда, погруженная в свои мысли, она стала просто пялиться в сторону Снегга. – Мы все еще танцевать!  
— Ах, простите, Ростислав! Я задумалась.  
— Нет, Вы просто засмотреться на своего преподавателя! – поправил ее юноша. – Вы хотеть, чтобы я ревновать?  
— К Снеггу? – засмеялась Мина, и музыка танца кончилась. Ростислав проводил девушку к занятому ранее столику, где их уже ждали прохладительные напитки.  
— Вы все время смотреть на него! Это так нехорошо! Ведь он намного Вас старше.  
— Ростислав, уверяю, Вам незачем беспокоиться… Момент! – вдруг воскликнула Мина. – А что это Вы меня упрекаете, словно мы связаны с Вами какими-то обещаниями и тому подобной романтической чепухой? Ростислав, то, что я пошла с Вами на бал, вовсе не означает начало отношений!  
— О, я не сметь надеться на отношения между нами! – быстро заявил парень. – Я просто думать, что, когда пара танцевать, не надо быть никаких посторонних мыслей. Вы видеть этого Поттера. Он, наверное, отдавить все ноги своей партнерше, потому что постоянно смотреть на девушку Диггори. Вильгельмина, я не сметь упрекать Вас, я… Я просто делать Вам замечание, – и улыбнулся.  
— Ах, простите, сударь! – улыбнулась в ответ Мина. – Я больше не посмею разочаровать Вас!  
— Жестокая красота! – восторженно воскликнул Ростислав, поднимая бокал. – Позволить осушить с Вами эти замечательные кубки! За цветение всего прекрасного в этом мире, да не затмить ничто Вашей красоты!  
Они скрестили руки и выпили на брудершафт. Но когда Ростислав потянулся, чтобы поцеловать Мину, как это предусмотрено традицией, заиграла медленная музыка, и Мина отстранилась.  
— Извините, Ростислав, Вы не будете против, если я приглашу своего преподавателя?  
Плечи юноши раздосадовано поникли, но ни тени горя не показалось на его лице.  
— Прекрасная жестокость! Вы разбивать мое сердце, предпочитать другого! – он прижал ладони к груди и на мгновение перестал даже дышать. – Но Вы свободны в своем выборе, и я не сметь удерживать Вас! Пусть же быть достойным Ваш выбор!  
Они оба засмеялись, Ростислав поцеловал Мине руку, и она, сделав глубокий вдох для храбрости, направилась прямиком к учительскому столу, где сидел профессор Снегг.  
Грозный учитель со скучающим видом наблюдал за танцующими парами, вполуха слушая болтовню Каркарова и отвечая общими фразами. Шумные увеселительные мероприятия никогда не радовали Снегга даже в молодости. Он глубоко был погружен в свои мысли, даже не притрагиваясь к еде, и, само собой, не заметил, что прямо напротив него возникла самая одаренная когтевранка из всех, что ему приходилось учить.  
— Профессор, Вы не будете против, если я попрошу Вас подарить мне один танец?  
Обращение со словом «танец» в его адрес резко выдернуло профессора из мира раздумий. Он уставился на Мину так, словно пытался понять, знакома она ему или нет. Когда же сознание окончательно восстановилось после витания в глубоких мыслях и Снегг осознал просьбу своей студентки, профессор сделался белым, как полотно.  
— Мисс Баскервиль, не думаю, что это удачная идея. Насколько я успел заметить, у Вас есть партнер. Почему бы Вам не уделить внимание ему?  
— Профессор, и все-таки я хотела бы потанцевать с Вами!  
Не каждая слизеринка осмелится приставать к своему декану с такой просьбой, а тут какая-то когтевранка! Снегг вовсе не желал танцевать, а эта девчонка откровенно настаивала!  
— Мисс Баскервиль, Вы испытываете мое терпение! Выберете себе любого другого партнера для танце, а меня – увольте!  
— Северус, ты же не хочешь весь праздник просидеть за столом! – встрял профессор Дамблдор. – Что такого, если ты подаришь один-единственный танец своей лучшей студентке? Ведь это ее первый и последний Святочный бал в Хогвартсе! Не лишай девушку удовольствия потанцевать с любимым учителем!  
Мина была благодарна директору, и все же она предпочла бы, чтоб Снегг пошел танцевать с ней по своей воле.  
Зельевар скривил недовольную гримасу и уже поднялся было с места, разве что не кряхтя, но музыка закончилась. Снегг неприкрыто выдохнул с облегчением и снова сел.  
— Ну, ничего, мисс Баскервиль! Не расстраивайтесь! – снова сказал Дамблдор. – Ты должен девушке танец, Северус! – и подмигнул Мине.  
— Я буду ждать с нетерпением, профессор! – воскликнула Вильгельмина, обращаясь сразу и к Дамблдору, и к Снеггу, и вернулась к Ростиславу. К ней тут же подскочили подружки.  
— Мина, ты что?!  
— Ты, что, пыталась пригласить Снегга?!  
— На что ты рассчитывала: это же Снегг!!!  
— Дима, Луиза, успокойтесь! – Мина одним взглядом остудила их пыл. – Он должен мне танец! И не отвертится!  
— О, прекрасная госпожа! – восторженно сказал Ростислав. – Не понимать он счастья своего! Как сметь он отказать Вам?  
— Ах, не берите в голову, сударь! – Мина едва не рассмеялась от того, что снова ответила ему в благородной средневековой манере. – Профессор мрачен, и ему непривычно внимание.  
Луиза и Дима захихикали.  
— Познакомьтесь! Это благородный юноша из Дурмстранга.  
Ростислав встал и поклонился девушкам со всем почтением.  
— Ростислав Смоля! Очень радоваться знакомиться с прекрасными Леди!  
— Ах, сэр, Вы так милы! – притворно засмущалась Луиза, подавая руку для поцелуя. – Луиза Герман.  
— Редко можно встретить столь галантных молодых людей. Я Дима Макензи!  
Ростислав поцеловал руку и Диме и пригласил девушек за их с Миной столик.  
— Ах, сударь, Вы столь великодушны! – обмахивая себя рукой, словно ее бросило в жар от предложения Ростислава, произнесла Луиза. – Но мы вынуждены бежать!  
— Совершенно верно! – подхватила Дима. – Мы оставили своих кавалеров в томительном ожидании новой встречи с нами! Просим нас извинить!  
И, хихикая, девушки убежали.  
— Ах, Вы так очаровательно милы, Ростислав! – Мина лукаво, будто упрекая, взглянула на своего кавалера.  
— Мне всегда нравиться такая манера общаться. И я очень любить, когда люди, в основном девушки, с которыми я так говорить, начинать подыгрывать. Это еще романтичней, Вы не находить? – Ростислав сделал глоток из бокала.  
— Я всегда упивалась преданиями старины, особенно пьесами Уильяма Шекспира. Я не очень люблю магловских писателей, но то, что писал он, достойно любых литературных наград. Я бы с удовольствием побывала в тех временах!  
— Уверять Вас, они только казаться такими романтическими, какими их описывать в рыцарских романах. Там быть мрачно и даже страшно. Особенно здесь, у вас, в Западной Европе.  
— Да, да… Это верно.  
— А почему Вы так непременно хотеть танцевать с этим Снеггом?  
— Не знаю, – честно ответила Мина. – Наверное, я просто хочу побеседовать с ним о своем дипломном проекте до каникул. Я уже написала родителям, что не приеду домой. Вот мне и надо знать, будет ли он здесь. А если у него уже есть планы, то убедить его остаться. Этот проект для меня очень важен.  
— Что же Вы такого там делать? Насколько я понимать, это по зельям?  
— Да… Я, видите ли, кое-что нашла в тот день, когда вы все приехали. И это может тянуть на сенсацию в мире алхимии. Не хочу упустить свой шанс.  
— О, прекрасная госпожа, Ваш ум столь же прекрасен, как и его хозяйка!  
— Ах, нет сударь, уверяю Вас! Только в зельях!  
Они осушили бокалы, и вновь заиграла музыка. На этот раз знаменитые «Ведуньи» исполняли настоящий вальс!  
— Если Ваш профессор не пригласить Вас сейчас, то я уж точно не упустить своего шанса! – заявил Ростислав.  
И словно в ответ на его слова над ними нависла тень. Подняв голову, молодые люди увидели Северуса Снегга, свысока смотрящего на Мину своими грозными глазами.  
Вильгельмине показалось, что ее сердце пропустило пару ударов. Черные, два бездонных колодца, эти глаза зачаровывали! Почувствовав, как от волнения задрожал ее подбородок, Мина срочно взяла себя в руки.  
Но тут произошло совершенно из ряда вон выходящее: Снегг склонился перед ней, не сводя глаз с ее лица, и уверенным жестом подал девушке руку. Мина совершенно опешила. Все желающие уже кружились в танце, однако когтевранке, до сих пор не боящейся спорить с грозой всей школы, вдруг показалось, что на них смотрят все в этом зале.  
— Вильгельмина, Вы позволите пригласить Вас? – произнес профессор без нотки сарказма или издевки. Ровный, бархатный, уверенный голос, зовущий исполнить недавнее желание девушки. То, что Снегг назвал ее по имени, окончательно заставило девушку растеряться, и только подсознанием она понимала, что надо идти, ведь этого она хотела.  
Стараясь не выдать растерянности, Мина вложила свою тонкую ручку в крепкую ладонь профессора, и он легонько сжал ее, увлекая за собой в танцующую толпу. Это пожатие вернуло в когтевранку всю былую уверенность, и она позволила закружить себя в чудесном вальсе. «Настоящий аристократ!» – подумалось Вильгельмине, прежде чем она совершенно растворилась в мелодии и танце.  
Правая рука Снегга уверенно и невесомо лежала на узкой талии Мины, левая поддерживала ее руку. Собран и спокоен, и как-то по-своему прекрасен в своей уверенности, Снегг не обращал внимания, что вокруг все глазеют на них, сбиваясь с ритма и наступая на ноги партнерам. Мину же это по началу ужасно смущало, но всякий раз, словно чувствуя, что Мина вот-вот оступится, Снегг удерживал ее от ошибки и продолжал вести танец.  
Мина всегда восхищалась этим человеком, его знаниями, его выдержкой, его манерами. Она точно знала, что Снегг – это не магическая фамилия, а, значит, он не чистокровный. И всегда удивлялась, как он умудряется держать себя, словно его род – самый древний в мире магов. Он всегда спокоен, он никогда не нервничает, даже когда отчитывает студентов. Он всегда делает это спокойно и неспешно, смакуя свой триумф.  
Окружающие продолжали глазеть на удивительную пару: грозный преподаватель и студентка Когтеврана. Вот уже никто не танцевал, кроме Снегга и Вильгельмины, а они не обращали на это внимания. Спокойствие профессора передалось Мине, и теперь ее больше не надо было корректировать.  
Мине показалось, или танец кончился очень скоро? Разочарованная остановкой, она постаралась никак этого не показать. Неспешно отпустив девушку, Снегг отступил на шаг и снова склонился.  
— Благодарю Вас за прекрасный танец! – спокойно и мягко произнес он. Мина в ответ присела в реверансе.  
— Было очень приятно, профессор! – галантно сказала она, благо, с Ростиславом уже успела натренироваться в этой манере, и, не обращая внимания на вконец обескураженную толпу, Снегг проводил ее к столику, где ждал Ростислав.  
Еще с минуту единственным звуком в зале была расслабляющая музыка «Ведуний», а затем все загалдели, обсуждая произошедшее. Краем глаза Мина увидела, как Дамблдор заговорил о чем-то со Снеггом.  
— Он заколдовать Вас, прекрасная госпожа? – спросил Ростислав, предлагая Мине кусочек ананаса на шпажке. – Вы, кажется, хотеть переговорить с ним, а за весь танец не проронить ни слова!  
— Ах, это было как во сне, Ростислав! – восторженно вздохнула Мина, принимая угощение. – Я просто не смогла прервать все это! Понимаете, он такой…такой…спокойный… Этот танец, наверное, лучший в моей жизни!  
Она уже вложила кусочек ананаса в рот, да так и оставила шпажку зажатой между зубами, в ужасе смотря на Ростислава.  
— Я это сказала?! – прошипела Мина и вздрогнула, словно ее окатили ледяной водой. – Гримпенская трясина, Ростислав, если это повторится, сразу стукните меня каким-нибудь Конфундусом!!!  
Они захохотали, хотя Мину так и не покинуло то приятное тепло, которое возникло, когда она произнесла неслышные для Снегга комплименты в его адрес.  
— Вы уж извините меня, – сказала Мина, когда они успокоились. – Вы пригласили меня, а я променяла Вас на профессора!  
— Мне не за что простить Вас! – воскликнул Ростислав. – Столь прекрасная Леди обязательно быть свободна в своем выборе! Тогда Вы выбирать меня. А сегодня я встретить достойного соперника. Для меня честь соперничать с ним в борьбе за Вас!  
— Ох, жарко здесь, Вы не находите? Хотите прогуляться? Кажется, на двор наложили какие-то согревающие чары, там не должно быть холодно!  
— С удовольствием сопровождать Вас!  
Ростислав вскочил и согнул руку в локте, предлагая ее Мине. Девушка приняла любезность, и они вышли из замка.  
Даже на улице была слышна музыка. Причем так хорошо, словно и здесь где-то играли «Ведуньи». Вильгельмина и Ростислав прошлись по дорожке, вдоль которой профессор МакГонагалл и профессор Флитвик специально к балу вырастили кусты роз и установили нетающие ледяные статуи.  
— У нас в Дурмстранге все совсем не так на Рождество, – вздохнул Ростислав. – Больше походить на какое-то армейское положение… Вычурно и мрачно. Прекрасным Леди там не нравиться, и поэтому у нас учиться одни мальчишки.  
— В Хогвартсе тоже все далеко не так великолепно, как в этот раз. Обычно нет никаких балов. Конечно, замок украшают к празднику, но не так, как сейчас.  
Они дошли до одной из беседок, которые тоже здесь поставили к балу, и вошли в нее.  
— А Ваша школа… Она находится прямо в Болгарии?  
— Ну, почти. Практически на границе с Румынией.  
Ростислав сделал вид, что потянулся, а сам положил руки на спинку скамейки, на которой они сидели.  
— Вы просто необыкновенная девушка, Вильгельмина, – произнес он, и от этих слов у Мины защекотало где-то в середине груди. – Наверняка ни один молодой человек удостоиться чести говорить Вам это.  
— Не знаю… Я как-то не обращала на это все внимания. Дарвин отбил у меня всякую охоту слушать мужские комплементы, искренни они или нет.  
— Это означать, я счастливчик? – Ростислав подвинулся ближе и перенес руку со спинки скамейки на плечи Мины.  
— Ага…  
— На какое-то мгновение мне действительно показаться, что придется вызывать вашего профессора на дуэль.  
— Ой, мамочки! Вы, что, серьезно? – Мина смущенно хихикнула.  
— И я серьезно задумываться об этом.  
— Ростислав…  
— Прелестная госпожа, Вы поразить меня с первого взгляда. Мое сердце никогда не испытывать ничего подобного. Я любить Вас, Вильгельмина! Это чудесно, что моя любовь оказаться столь прекрасна! Вы так изумительно выглядеть сегодня! Вы самая красивая девушка на этом балу! Кажется, даже чары вейлы Делакур не действовать на меня, когда Вы рядом со мной. Я хотеть любить Вас вечно, прекрасная жестокость!  
Таких слов Мина точно не слышала еще ни от одного парня. Тепло и хорошо чувствовала себя наследница рода Баскервилей, сидя в беседке рядом со студентом из Дурмстранга. Но что-то не давало ее сердцу покоя. Вчера утром, когда Ростислав дерзнул поцеловать ее, она была очарована красивым юношей и готова была идти за ним хоть на край света. Но сейчас ей было просто приятно от всех этих прекрасных слов. Приятно, и ничего более. Очарование прошло.  
— Вы такой замечательный, Ростислав… Никто, правда, никто не говорил со мной так! И вчера… Скажи Вы это вчера, я бы ни на минуту не задумалась над своим отношением к Вам. Вы сразу произвели на меня такое впечатление… Ваша манера говорить, Ваша красота… А сегодня… Я не знаю, что произошло. Возможно, то было первое впечатление, и я готова была убить однокурсников, посмевших сбросить Вас в озеро? Я никогда в жизни не испытывала такого гнева, как вчера. Но я не могу лгать Вам, не посмею! Поэтому скажу, что, к сожалению, взаимностью ответить Вам не могу…  
— О, жестокая красота! – в горе воскликнул Ростислав. Совсем как в театральных постановках пьес Шекспира! – Нет, не просить прощения! Нет! Вы благородны и честны в своих словах, я не сметь упрекать Вас! Вы не разбивать мое сердце, нет! Оно лишь радоваться, если Вы стать счастливой с тем, кого назвать своим избранником, – так сильно мое чувство к Вам! Я знать, Вы непременно быть счастливы! Такая красота не остаться несчастной! Да пасть жестокая кара на голову того, кто дерзнуть обидеть Вас или оскорбить!  
Что-то сломалось внутри Мины. Она не ожидала такой реакции и столько возвышенных слов даже от этого молодого человека, успевшего уже поразить ее. Мина заплакала, и Ростислав крепко обнял ее.  
— Не плакать! Не плакать, прелестная госпожа! Не надо! Вернуться в зал?  
— Нет, Ростислав. Вы возвращайтесь. Я не хочу показываться там в таком виде. Успокоюсь немного и тоже приду, – она улыбнулась ему. – Идите.  
Юноша чмокнул ее в щеку и вышел из беседки. Подождав, пока он удалится на достаточное расстояние, Мина сама покинула их недолго убежище. Но, идя по дорожке в совершенно противоположную входу в замок сторону, она увидела Снегга и Каркарова, о чем-то оживленно спорящих, и, решив не встречаться с ними, свернула с дорожки и удалилась в тень замка.  
Она вышла на пустырь, с двух сторон скрытый хогвартскими башнями. Здесь не было снега – усердные домовые эльфы сметали его везде. Мина наколдовала себе скамейку и села, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Что произошло? Ростислав так ей понравился. Почему она вдруг поняла, что не сможет ответить на его чувства? И, главное, почему она разревелась? От этого хотелось смеяться, но не до смеха было. Что-то пугало ее, и она никак не могла понять, что именно.  
— Как странно, мисс Баскервиль!  
Бархатный голос профессора Снегга, появившегося из-за стены башни, заставил Мину вздрогнуть.  
— Я, вроде, видел Вашего спутника, возвращающегося в зал. Почему же Вы не с ним? – он стал приближаться, и Мине ситуация вдруг показалась очень пугающей. – Что такое, мисс Баскервиль? Вы плачете? – язва и сарказм в голосе Снегга настораживали. – Неужели что-то может расстроить эту даму? А мне казалось, мисс Вильгельмина Баскервиль умеет только смеяться. Нет, насмехаться!  
— ЧТО?! – вскричала Мина, поняв, к чему Снегг ведет. Он подумал, что она пригласила его танцевать, чтобы поиздеваться! Профессор не успел даже высказать свое категорическое фе по поводу неподобающего тона студентки, как получил такую оплеуху, что след, оставшийся на его бледной коже, казался кровавым пятном.  
— Мисс Баскервиль… – начал шипеть он, но Вильгельмина прервала его. Следы слез исчезли с ее лица, и сейчас она была похожа на ту химеру, которую Снегг, по счастью, не видел вчера.  
— Вы! Как Вы смеете упрекать меня?! Я действительно пригласила Вас на танец с определенными намерениями, но далеко не с такими идиотскими, в которых Вы меня обвиняете!  
— Неужели, мисс Баскервиль?  
— А Вы представьте себе! Неужели столько времени общения не научили Вас, что моего интеллекта достаточно, чтобы не опускаться до таких дурацких шуточек?!  
— Не смейте говорить со мной в таком тоне, мисс Баскервиль! Что Вы там придумали?  
— Я лишь… – Мина попыталась успокоиться и даже села на скамейку. – Ох, я лишь хотела обрадовать Вас, что все-таки решила взяться за теорему Ульриха, ну, помните, сделать из нее закон. И, кстати, я уже сообщила профессору Флитвику, что изменила тему курсовой. И Вам теперь придется курировать мой проект. Понимаете? Я хотела потанцевать с Вами… Не скрою, это было еще и действительно просто ради интереса… Но в основном я пригласила Вас, чтобы сообщить эту новость… Не знаю, что нашло на меня… И почему я не смогла проронить ни слова…  
Когтевранка смущенно замолчала. Снегг тоже молчал. Он не знал, вычесть с нее баллы за дерзость и оплеуху, или накричать за то, что без его согласия взялась за эту сумасбродную тему.  
— Вы очень хорошо танцуете, профессор… – первой тишину нарушила Мина. Снегг усмехнулся.  
— Спасибо, Вильгельмина. Вы тоже неплохо.  
Они взглянули друг на друга. И оба крайне удивленно. Мину удивили слова Снегга: ведь он снова назвал ее по имени, да еще и похвалил. Собственно, Снегга удивило то же самое: что он это СКАЗАЛ! Оба потупили взгляды.  
— Вернемся, повторим?  
— Чтобы Ваши друзья снова глазели на нас, как на тролля-доктора наук? Нет, спасибо!  
— Ага! – с энтузиазмом воскликнула девушка и снова вскочила. – Так Вы не против! Просто не хотите идти для этого в зал! Так? – и нагло заулыбалась. Снегг понял, что эта нахалка поймала его за язык. Плечи его опустились, и он был вынужден признать поражение.  
— Вы предлагаете танцевать здесь? – фыркнул он.  
— Если Вас это не смущает. Музыка и здесь хорошо слышна.  
Снегг снова фыркнул. Они постояли немного, дождавшись музыки танца. «Ведуньи» играли любимую песню Мины – о любви юноши, чья девушка погибла. Красивая, грустная мелодия.  
Выждав немного, Снегг слегка поклонился, подавая Мине руку.  
— Вильгельмина, позвольте снова потревожить Вас.  
— Не возражаю, Северус! – ничуть не смущаясь назвать его по имени.  
Увереннее, чем в первый раз, Мина вложила руку в ладонь Снегга, и он снова закружил ее в танце.  
— Так Вы согласны курировать мой проект? – спросила Мина, когда песня стала подходить к концу.  
— Девушка, Вы не оставили мне выбора.  
— Ура!!!!!! – взвизгнула Мина и запрыгала от радости, как маленькая девочка. Радость, видимо, ударила ей куда-то в разум, потому что она вряд ли отдавала себе отчет в последующих действиях: воспользовавшись тем, что руки профессора все еще поддерживают ее в уже остановленном танце, она оперлась на них, чтобы подтянуться, и крепко поцеловала его в губы! Ничего личного, просто восторженная благодарность. Мина тут же убежала, все еще радостно визжа, а Снегг так и остался стоять в абсолютном ступоре. Он даже не был уверен, что думать по этому поводу: студентка поцеловала его, как избалованная дочка целует папочку, когда он согласился выполнить очередной ее каприз. Только дочка целует папочку в щеку, а Мина, видимо, просто промахнулась…

Идя в гостиную, Вильгельмина Баскервиль пребыла в каком-то непонятном состоянии. Сегодняшний вечер казался ей просто потрясающим, но она никак не могла точно определить, почему же ей так казалось: потому, что Ростислав оказался таким замечательным юношей, потому, что танец со Снеггом был просто восхитительным, или потому, что Снегг согласился-таки курировать ее проект.  
В спальне она с восторгом пересказала Диме и Луизе, которые уже тоже отделались от своих болгарских ухажеров, все, что случилось с ней за этот вечер. И Дима очень долго причитала, как же Мина могла отказать Ростиславу.  
Подруг интересовало все в мельчайших подробностях, особенно второй танец со Снеггом. Они никак не могли понять, с чего это Мина и зельевар танцевали посреди улицы.  
— Но он так чудесно танцует! – воскликнула Мина на очередное замечание. – Я не могла не воспользоваться моментом! К тому же, это был последний шанс обрадовать его, что он теперь курирует мой диплом!  
Вечером следующего же дня Мина спустилась в подземелья, не забыв захватить все записи, над которыми работала перед каникулами. Показав все это Снеггу, она даже удостоилась скупой улыбки, что в исполнении декана Слизерина означало высшую похвалу: а, ведь, и не каждому слизеринцу так везло!  
Мина до последнего не понимала, зачем она таскается в подземелья, чтобы работать над проектом, в каникулы. Для этого, ведь, есть более подходящие моменты: в течение семестра, например. Но Вильгельмина каждый день после бала спускалась в кабинет профессора Снегга, и они работали и работали, каждый раз ближе и ближе подбираясь к успеху.  
Сначала все казалось просто необъяснимым рвением к работе, которым Мина, разумеется, никогда не отличалась. Она объясняла эту странность тем, что хочет просто разгрузить оставшийся учебный год: в то время, как все будут потеть над своими дипломными работами, мисс Баскервиль будет ее просто оформлять и периодически читать, чтобы совсем не забыть ее содержания.  
Профессор Снегг тоже недоумевал таким прилежанием студентки. Хоть она всегда отличалась любовью к зельям, ее рвение все равно вызывало непонятные подозрения в голове профессора. Да и себя он тоже не узнавал. Раньше он посылал любого семикурсника, будь то слизеринец или гриффиндорец, который пытался подойти к нему с вопросами в каникулы. А сейчас он сам с удовольствием наблюдает за ювелирной работой, которую они вели вместе с когтевранкой. Доказать, что один из светил алхимической науки ошибся, – это дорогого стоит!  
Но за три дня до окончания каникул произошло то, что ответило на все вопросы Мины, ее подруг и даже Снегга.  
Мина встала раньше подруг и потихоньку оделась, стараясь не разбудить их. Она взяла записи, которые вчера она делала под диктовку Снегга, спустилась в гостиную и, сев по ближе к окну, стала их изучать. Они были нужны для сегодняшней работы, поэтому совершенно необходимо было знать все, что там было написано, и понимать.  
Окно, у которого расположилась Мина, выходило прямо на озеро, у самого глубокого из берегов которого был пришвартован корабль Дурмстранга. С высоты когтевранской башни корабль казался игрушечным, но зрение Мины позволило ей увидеть трех людей, бредущих по палубе в шубах. Они остановились у одного из бортов и шубы скинули. Мина увидела, что они совершенно раздеты, если не считать плавок! От такого зрелища Вильгельмина поежилась, словно это она стояла в одних плавках на морозе. От следующей картины у Мины мурашки пробежали по коже: болгары нырнули в ледяную воду!  
Девушка отвернулась от окна и снова уткнулась в свои записи, но тут же вспомнила Ростислава. Парня, который в первый же день знакомства покорил ее, но которому она совершенно честно сказала «нет». Они неоднократно виделись с тех пор, болтали, иногда Ростислав приглашал ее погулять, иногда вместе с ними гуляли Виктор Крам со своей гриффиндорской пассией Гермионой Грейнджер. Несколько раз Крам в шутку укорял Вильгельмину за то, что она отказала его другу, а Мина только и могла ответить, что просто не хотела пользоваться его чувствами.  
Вспомнив все это, Вильгельмина ахнула от боли: от воспоминаний по груди разлилось приятное тепло, но, достигнув сердца, кольнуло так, словно это было не тепло, а шило. И тут же в голове возник другой образ: профессор Снегг, склонившийся над котлами. Мина покраснела и тряхнула головой, чтобы прогнать наваждение. Но сердце уже колотилось с такой бешеной скоростью, словно хотело вырваться наружу. Кое-как успокоив себя, Мина вернулась к записям и просидела так до тех пор, пока в гостиную не стали спускаться другие студенты. Когда из своей комнаты вышли Дима и Луиза, Мина присоединилась к ним, и они пошли на завтрак.  
Вечером Вильгельмина снова спустилась в подземелья. Только в этот раз она шла туда, будто опасаясь чего-то. До сих пор работа ее радовала, а теперь в сердце закрался непонятный ужас. Именно ужас, словно профессор Снегг мог ее убить.  
Она робко постучала в деревянную дверь кабинета и, не дожидаясь ответа, вошла. Снегг сидел за своим столом, откинувшись на высокую спинку кресла, и с неприсущей ему грустью и нежностью в глазах смотрел на фотографию, которую держал в руках.  
— Добрый вечер, профессор, – девушка тактично решила сделать вид, что не заметила отношения Снегга к изображению на фотографии. Но профессор предпочел, чтобы Мина заметила.  
— Взгляните, мисс Баскервиль, – он подозвал ее подойти ближе к столу и положил карточку так, чтобы Вильгельмина могла видеть ее не вверх ногами. С черно-белой фотографии на когтевранку смотрела красивая девушка в магловской одежде. Она ласково улыбалась, но в ее глазах была какая-то грусть.  
— Это Ваша мать? – черно-белое исполнение заставило Мину сделать это предположение. Однако, Снегг отрицательно покачал головой и убрал фотографию в ящик стола.  
— Нет, мисс Баскервиль. Это не она. Девушку звали Лили Эванс.  
— А зачем Вы показали мне ее? – что-то в груди Мины болезненно дернулось, когда она поняла, кем является эта девушка.  
— Затем, Вильгельмина, что никто – НИКТО! – и никогда не значил для меня так много, как Лили Эванс. Когда она погибла, я думал, что тоже проживу недолго, но потом все изменилось, и мне пришлось жить дальше. Жить с тем, что я виновен в гибели любимой девушки, но, чтобы хоть как-то искупить свою вину перед ней, пытаться заботиться о ее оставшемся сыне – ее и моего злейшего врага. И до этого момента, Вильгельмина, ничто не затмевало ее в моей памяти и в моем сердце. И я говорю все это Вам потому, что именно Вам удалось это сделать.  
Мина стояла, раскрыв рот. Сумка уже давно выпала из ее рук на пол. Профессор сейчас фактически признался ей в любви, и когтевранка никак не могла переварить это. И тут до нее дошла цель всего, что сказал Снегг, и она мгновенно пришла в себя.  
— Профессор, Вы… Вы жалуетесь? – она не могла поверить тому, что только что произошло.  
— Именно! – возмущенным, совершенно несвойственным себе, голосом ответил Снегг.  
— Знаете… – неуверенно начала Мина, но потом взяла себя в руки. – Я, ведь, отказала Ростиславу в чувствах тогда, на бале. А сегодня утром при попытке вспомнить наши с ним прогулки уже после бала, в меня словно воткнули кинжал. Стало так физически больно, что можно было смело кричать, а затем в голове возникли…Вы. И стало легче. Кажется, Ваша жалоба взаимна, профессор…  
Вильгельмина так отчаянно покраснела, что ей показалось, что у нее из ушей сейчас пойдет пар. Профессор сидел, словно громом пораженный.  
— Это какое-то наваждение, мисс Баскервиль. Так не бывает. Если любишь человека, то на это не жалуются, как мы с Вами, – он прошел к котлу, который кипел на тихом огне в углу.  
— Кому Вы рассказываете! – всплеснула руками Мина и, подняв с пола сумку, стала выкладывать на рабочий стол в середине кабинета то, что принесла к сегодняшним экспериментам.  
— Какие Ваши соображения?  
— Если Вы думаете, что я влюбилась в Вас без памяти и каким-то обманом подсунула приворотное зелье, то Вы ошибаетесь! – сразу заявила Вильгельмина. – Но на колдовство это действительно похоже.  
— Только я не знаком с такими формами колдовства. Обычно какие-то привороты действуют так, что без мнимой пассии не можешь провести и минуты…  
— Вы, я вижу, опытный знаток, – подколола Мина. Снегг пропустил это мимо ушей. – Мой брат Роджер как-то изготовил приворотное зелье для девочки из Гримпена, ну, из деревни по соседству с Баскервиль Холлом. Она за ним все лето бегала, пирожки приносила… Мама ее потом расколдовала, и Роджеру сильно влетело. Так что, я тоже наслышана об эффектах приворотов. В нашем случае это явно не приворот… Что же нам теперь делать? Необходимости друг в друге, – Мина непроизвольно поежилась, – мы пока не испытываем, но что будет дальше? Вдруг это еще только цветочки, а потом придется кушать большие и толстые ягоды?  
Снегг вопросительно вскинул бровь, и Мине на мгновение показалось, что на его лице мелькнула ребяческая ухмылка.  
— Вы на что это намекаете, мисс Баскервиль? – спросил он, явно прилагая огромные усилия, чтобы не расхохотаться в голос. Мина тут же сообразила, ЧТО только что ляпнула, и, снова отчаянно краснея, зажала рот руками, чтобы больше не сказать ничего подобного.  
— Извините… Давайте уже приступим к работе!  
Снегг еще несколько раз помешал содержимое котла, рядом с которым стоял, и зачерпнул оттуда металлическим ковшом.  
Весь вечер Вильгельмина пребывала в какой-то прострации. Она не отвлекалась и не ошибалась, но ее мысли были заняты только одним: из-за этого колдовства она обидела Ростислава, хоть он и убеждал ее в обратном. Она должна поскорее найти способ избавиться от магии, и рассказать благородному юноше о своих истинных чувствах. Теперь Мина уже не сомневалась, что именно влюбилась в Ростислава тогда.  
— ПРОФЕССОР!!! – взвизгнула вдруг Вильгельмина, пораженная своей догадкой.  
— Не визжите так, мисс Баскервиль!  
— Профессор, я поняла! Это какое-то заклинание, какие-то чары, не иначе! Нас шарахнули на бале, когда мы с Вами танцевали! Потому что именно после этого я… – она не захотела договаривать, итак все ясно. – В общем, вот так!  
— Знаете, Вильгельмина, Вы правы. И тогда все становится предельно понятным: это чары амура.  
— Амура?! – Мина в ужасе расширила глаза. – От них же не избавишься! Это прóклятые чары, от них нет…  
— От проклятья нет спасения! – поправил Снегг. – Проклятые чары преодолеваются усилием воли.  
— Легко говорить! – усмехнулась когтевранка.  
— Вам – легко! Человек, чувства к которому заперты этими чарами, сейчас жив и, кроме того, находится рядом с Вами. Он поможет Вам легко изгнать чары из Вашего сердца.  
— А как же Вы?  
— Уж поверьте, мисс Баскервиль, я это как-нибудь переживу.  
— Но разве Вы не можете прогнать наваждение своей любовью к Лили Эванс?  
— Моя любовь мертва. Я вижу ее только на той фотографии… Ее глаза я постоянно лицезрю на уроках… Но это не поможет, потому что по обладателю этих глаз плачет ремень. Я обречен жить с этим чувством к Вам.  
— Найду, поймаю, утоплю!!! – взревела Вильгельмина, имея в виду этого амура, который посмел так неудачно пошутить. Снегг лишь горько усмехнулся.  
— Чары от этого никуда не денутся.  
— Хоть душу отведу.  
— Убийство карается Азкабаном.  
— Не докажут, что это была я.  
— Не стоит беспокоиться, мисс Баскервиль. Когда Вы получите своего болгарина, Вы тут же забудете все, что только что сказали. Какое Вам до меня дело? – Снегг стал рассматривать записи, которые они сделали сегодня.  
— Что Вы, профессор! – воскликнула Мина, стараясь не обидеться. – Я не оставлю это просто так! Вы – мой лучший друг! Я хочу поступить в университет после Хогвартса! Я буду изучать магическое программирование! Я обещаю Вам, что найду способ изгнать чары из вашего…сердца! Я не брошу Вас! И Вы будете отомщены!  
— Боюсь, я не доживу до этого дня! – горько усмехнулся Снегг, накрывая правой ладонью левое предплечье, словно оно болело.  
— Ну, уж нет! Мы с Вами этим летом сотворим сенсацию в мире алхимии, и Вы как минимум лет десять будете пожинать плоды этой сенсации! А я вместе с Вами!  
— Ладно, хватит разглагольствовать! – рявкнул Снегг. – Нам осталось совсем немного! Завтра, думаю, мы все закончим, и я Вам объясню тонкости оформления работы. А сейчас оставьте все это здесь и идите спать! – Снегг взглянул на чудные часы на стене. – Ага… Засиделись мы сегодня. Ждите, я сейчас напишу Вам извинительную на случай, если Вы встретите Филча или кого-то из преподавателей.  
Всю дорогу в гостиную Когтеврана Мина про себя клялась убить этого дерзкого амура. Но прежде всего, когда узнает, кто это, мисс Баскервиль решила назвать его имя Снеггу: уж он-то сделает жизнь наглеца невыносимой. Когтевранке оставалось надеяться, что амур учится на четвертом или третьем курсе, чтобы мстя Снегга длилась подольше.

Проснувшись следующим утром, Вильгельмина растолкала подруг, и, одевшись, они вместе отправились на завтрак, где Мина рассказала Диме и Луизе все, о чем вчера говорила со Снеггом. Ну, почти все. Разумеется, она опустила историю о загадочной Лили Эванс.  
— Вот узнаю, кто этот амур, он у меня попляшет! Одной моей химерой не отделается!  
— Мина, Мина, тише! – воскликнула Луиза. – Успокойся! Химера – это слишком! В Министерстве не обрадуются!  
— Чхать!  
— Мы тебе даже его имя назвать можем, только ты успокойся! – Дима робко погладила подругу по руке. – Он, конечно, неудачно пошутил, но это всего лишь шутка была! Ради смеха!  
— А почему никто не смеется, Дима? – рявкнула мисс Баскервиль. – Если узнаю, что это ваша затея…  
— Что ты, Мина! Нет, конечно! – Луиза побледнела. Слишком хорошо она знала свою подругу. – Просто этот амур – наш с Димой сосед там, дома… Он на нашем факультете – Гилберт Амореста с пятого курса.  
— Вот засранец! – Вильгельмина посмотрела поверх голов однокурсников. Кудрявый, круглолицый, розовощекий Гилберт сидел с друзьями в другом конце зала, рядом с шармбатонцами. – И правда, амур!  
— Да, вот кто-кто, а он – классический купидончик! Как статуэтка эпохи Возрождения: пухленький, кудрявенький! – Луиза сделала жест, словно тискает кого-то за щеки. – Омерзительная такая прелесть!  
— Расскажи Снеггу – он лучше тебя справится с местью! – посоветовала Дима.  
— Без тебя знаю! Жаль, он уже на пятом курсе!  
Мина, Дима и Луиза засмеялись. И тут в зал вошел Гарри Поттер в компании друзей. «…по обладателю этих глаз плачет ремень», – вспомнила Вильгельмина слова Снегга, а потом слова мамы о том, как похож Гарри Поттер на своих родителей, вспомнила она и школьные легенды о ненависти Снегга к Мальчику-Который-Выжил. «Лили Эванс… Сын Лили Эванс и врага…» И Мину осенило: та девушка на фотографии, что Снегг показал ей, была матерью Гарри Поттера! Она направила округлившиеся глаза в сторону учительского стола, где Снегг снова о чем-то болтал с Игорем Каркаровым. Вернее, болтал-то Каркаров, а Снегг делал вид, что слушает и отвечает.  
— Мина, ты чего? – из раздумий девушку выдернула Луиза, которая уже встала, чтобы уходить с завтрака.  
— Ничего, – отрезала Вильгельмина и тоже встала. И вдруг увидела, что из зала выходят Крам, Ростислав и еще какой-то их друг. Забыв о подругах, когтевранка рванула за ними.  
— Ростислав! – позвала она, нагоняя компанию. – Подождите, Ростислав!  
Болгары остановились и обернулись.  
— Доброе утро, прелестная госпожа! – поздоровался Ростислав. Крам сдержанно кивнул, а третий вообще не раскрыл рта.  
— Ростислав, Вы не будете возражать, если я попрошу Вас прогуляться со мной?  
— О, прекрасная Леди, Вы осчастливить меня на весь день!  
Крам и неизвестный друг Ростислава прыснули. Похоже, из всех студентов Дурмстранга только Ростислав имел привычку говорить в стиле Шекспира.  
Попрощавшись с друзьями и сказав им что-то на болгарском, Ростислав предложил Мине руку, и они вышли на улицу. В течение всех каникул на дворе, все еще украшенном, как во время бала, лежали согревающие чары, так что парочки гуляли без зимних плащей.  
— Ростислав, я хотела с Вами поговорить о… – Мина запнулась. – В общем, есть проблема, которую хорошо бы решить. Лучше прямо сейчас.  
— Прелестнейшая красота, я весь к Вашим услугам! Что ни есть, говорить мне все, и я сделать все возможное и невозможное, чтобы помогать!  
— Вы признались мне в любви тогда… А я отказала… Понимаете, я… – Мина ахнула: шило чар амура в сердце снова начало колоть. Девушка сморщилась, но настойчиво гнала образы Снегга, подбрасываемые колдовством. – Меня и профессора Снегга, когда мы… Ай! – сдавив рукой одежду в области сердца, Мина упала на колени.  
— Что с Вами, Вильгельмина? – забеспокоился Ростислав, присев рядом и попытавшись обнять девушку. Мина отстранила его руки.  
— Чары амура… – от боли она уже не могла говорить. Ее воли явно было недостаточно, чтобы преодолеть колдовство. Она закричала.  
— Кто посметь заколдовать Вас? Показать мне его, и он узнать гнев Дурмстранга! – Ростислав злобно и обеспокоено одновременно глядел на Мину.  
— Помогите…мне…избавиться… – процедила Мина, силясь подняться, но лишь рухнула на снег.  
— К чему мучения, Вильгельмина? Просто забудьте…  
— Вы…не понимаете! – хрипела когтевранка. Вокруг них уже собрались любопытные, и Мина снова попыталась встать. – Вы…нужны мне! Ааа!!!!!!!  
Крик девушки эхом разнесся по двору. Ее кожа побледнела, глаза заблестели, вместо стонов боли из ее рта вырвалось скрипучее шипение, и снег под ней почернел.  
— Химера!!! – взвизгнул кто-то из зевак, и все разбежались, не успев подойти. Только Ростислав остался, в его глазах все больше росло беспокойство.  
— Жестокая красота… – прошептал он. – Вы…мучиться из-за меня?  
Мина не ответила, а лишь задергалась на снегу в конвульсиях. Кожа стала покрываться чешуей, а волосы, казалось, жили своей жизнью, извиваясь, словно змеи. Когтевранка зашипела, превращаясь в чудовище.  
— Как мне помогать Вам? – Ростислав пытался перекричать рев химеры. К этому месту уже подбежали несколько студентов Дурмстранга во главе с Каркаровым и преподаватели Хогвартса, в том числе Снегг.  
Ростислав попытался схватить Вильгельмину, чтобы удержать ее от конвульсий, но лишь обжегся. Когтевранка все больше покрывалась серой чешуей; Каркаров попытался крикнуть Ростиславу, чтобы он бежал оттуда; никто не решался подойти ближе. Паника охватила Ростислава: он знал, что мучения его возлюбленной наступили из-за чар амура, из-за того, что она попыталась их преодолеть ради него, но он не имел ни малейшего понятия, как помочь Мине.  
— Профессор! – Ростислав, спотыкаясь, подбежал к Снеггу и схватил его за отвороты мантии, но, поморщившись, тут же отпустил – обожженные руки болели от резких движений. – Помогать ей! Эти чары про Вас! Вы остановить ее боль!  
— Чары, Северус? – грозно спросила профессор МакГонагалл. Снегг проигнорировал коллегу и пристально посмотрел на Ростислава.  
— Только Вы можете помочь ей. Она любит ВАС и хочет избавиться от чар амура, и только Вы можете помочь ей в этом, – холодно сказал зельевар. Ростислав одно мгновение смотрел на профессора, а затем рванулся к все еще извивающейся на снегу девушке, рухнул на колени и, презрев возможность обжечься, отчаянно поцеловал Мину в губы.  
Увидев это, Каркаров сморщился от отвращения и с презрением посмотрел в сторону профессоров Хогвартса.  
— Что это значит, Северус? – повторила вопрос МакГонагалл.  
— Когда мы с мисс Баскервиль танцевали на бале, кто-то наложил на нас чары амура, – ответил Снегг, не глядя на декана Гриффиндора.  
— У нас только один амур, – задумчиво произнес директор Дамблдор и посмотрел на Флитвика. – И он на твоем факультете, Филиус.  
— Похоже, придется серьезно поговорить с ним! – заявила МакГонагалл. – Найдите его, Филиус. И приводите ко мне в кабинет.  
Тем временем Вильгельмина прекратила биться в конвульсиях, и чешуя потихоньку начала сходить с ее кожи. Ростислав морщился от боли, но поцелуя не прекращал. Когда же Мина окончательно пришла в себя, он отодвинулся – все его лицо было в страшных ожогах. К нему тут же подскочил Виктор Крам, чтобы не дать другу упасть, и мадам Помфри. Вместе они повели парня в больничное крыло Хогвартса, несмотря на протесты Игоря Каркарова, которого взял на себя Снегг.  
Флитвик и МакГонагалл подбежали к Мине и помогли ей подняться. Но едва она встала на ноги, с трудом понимая, что происходит, как снова скорчилась от боли. Из ее головы и плеч поднималась алая дымка, источающая приторно-сладкий запах. Как только дымка покинула тело Мины, боль прекратилась, и она подняла голову вверх. Чары амура зависли над ней, пытаясь сложиться в форму сердца. Но умная когтевранка быстро сообразила, что сразу после этого дымка исчезнет, поэтому сделала резкое движение руками, будто ловит бабочку, и дымка исчезла, оказавшись заточенной в твердую сферу в руках Мины.  
— Ловкий фокус, милочка! – похвалил Флитвик.  
— Вы хорошо себя чувствуете, мисс Баскервиль? – спросила МакГонагалл.  
— Отлично! – произнесла Мина, довольно разглядывая сферу с алой дымкой. И тут до нее дошло произошедшее. – Я… Я опять превратилась в химеру, да? А Ростислав? Где он?  
— Никто не пострадал, – заверил Флитвик. – А мальчик из Дурмстранга обжегся об Вас… Виктор Крам и Поппи повели его в больницу.  
Не сказав ни слова, Мина рванула в замок. Она прыгала через три ступеньки, спеша в больничное крыло. Почему Ростислав об нее обжегся? Что он делал? Почему чары амура покинули ее? Не химера же их вытеснила?  
Ворвавшись в палату, Мина обнаружила мадам Помфри, намазывающую руки Ростислава оранжевой мазью от ожогов. Лицо уже было скрыто под ней почти полностью. Рядом с ними стоял Виктор Крам. Он первый повернулся к Вильгельмине. Увидев девушку, Ростислав попытался рвануться к ней, но не по-женски крепкие руки хогвартской медсестры удержали его.  
— Я как раз предложил Ростиславу помощь в совместном поиске этого амура, – сказал Крам, когда Мина подошла. – Он вытворяет шутки неудачные очень.  
— Его нельзя винить. Он же не знал, что мои попытки избавиться от чар обернуться ЭТИМ. У меня на лице же не написано, что я химера…  
— А давно это у тебя? – снова спросил Крам. – В поколениях или лично твое?  
— В поколениях. У нас недолгая история, но дико интересная. Могу на досуге поведать, – ответила Мина, с сожалением смотря на Ростислава. Теперь, когда ее сердце не сковывали чары амура, она во всей красе ощущала свои чувства к этому парню.  
— Когда ожоги пройдут, мазь впитается. К сожалению, останется парочка шрамов, ведь, – мадам Помфри искоса глянула на Мину, – ожоги прóклятые.  
— Шрамы только красить мужчину! – гордо заявил Ростислав. – Особенно, если они получиться от спасения возлюбленной! – и взглянул на Вильгельмину, отчего та покраснела.  
— Ладно, можете идти!  
Мина, Крам и Ростислав вышли из больничного крыла и снова отправились на улицу.  
— Смотрите, что у меня есть! – когтевранка продемонстрировала шарик с дымкой. – Когда чары покинули меня, мне удалось их словить. Может, с ними можно что-нибудь сделать?  
— Если сжечь это, то амур, которому чары принадлежат, навсегда сил лишится своих, – сообщил Крам. Мина просияла.  
— Посоветуюсь со Снеггом, и мы решим, надо ли так поступить! – заявила она.  
— Вы так страдать, чтобы снова советоваться со своим профессором? – немного обиженно спросил Ростислав.  
— В отличие от этого амура, я не принимаю необдуманных решений! В конце концов, это серьезное действие по отношению к нему. Мы пострадали от действий амура и мы должны принять решение. Я учту Ваше мнение, Ростислав. Снегг сказал, что сегодня мы должны закончить нашу работу. И в следующий раз я проведу время с ним наедине только перед защитой диплома.  
— А он уже от чар избавился? – спросил Крам.  
— Нет, – Мина погрустнела. – Он никогда не сможет этого сделать. Его любовь мертва… И он все еще верен ей.  
— Я не оставить это просто так! – строго сказал Ростислав. – Я не позволить ему…  
— Что? – Мина хохотнула. – Если Вы, благородный рыцарь, думаете, что профессор будет за мной бегать и домогаться, то Вы ошибаетесь! Когда мы осознали, что любим друг друга, мы сразу поняли, что это колдовство. Он даже пожаловался мне на любовь ко…мне! Чары амура действуют не так, как приворотные зелья! Приворотные зелья окрыляют, а чары амура мучают. И Вы видели, каково это!  
— Скверный шутник этот, кто бы он ни быть! – произнес Ростислав, и они вышли на улицу.  
— День начался плохо, – заключила Мина, увидев черное пятно на снегу недалеко от крыльца.  
— Пойдем в беседку? – предложил Виктор. – Я найду Герм-ивону, и посидим вместе там. А ты, прекрасная химера, – от такого эпитета Мина подавилась слюной, – расскажешь нам о своем проклятье.  
— Охотно. Удачи в поисках Грейнджер!  
Мина подхватила Ростислава под руку, и они пошли к беседке. На его ладонях мазь уже полностью впиталась, и теперь, сидя на скамейке, Ростислав держал пальчики Мины в своих руках. На его лице мазь еще оставалась, особенно много ее было в области рта.  
— Вы поцеловали меня, и поэтому я пришла в себя, – благодарно произнесла Мина, рассматривая лицо Ростислава. – Вы же могли остаться совсем без лица. К тому же, слюна химеры токсична. Вы вообще могли погибнуть.  
— Меньше всего я об этом думать. Вернее, я вообще этого не знать. То, что чешуя химеры жечься, я узнать лишь когда пытаться удержать Вас. И не жалеть ни минуты, что все эти шрамы оказаться на моем теле. Ведь я любить Вас и сделать все, чтобы с Вами все быть хорошо!  
— Возможно ли, что Вы примите мои чувства? Они всегда были со мной, лишь чары амура мешали им показаться наружу. Тогда, в нашу первую встречу, Вы просто очаровали меня, и я провела весь вечер, думая о Вас. Могу ли я надеяться, что когда-нибудь мы будем вместе?  
— О, всемилостивейшая красота! – воскликнул Ростислав и крепко обнял Мину. – Никогда не быть я счастливее этого момента! Моя любовь ответить мне! Прекраснее самой красоты, чудеснее всех чудес на свете, желаннее всех благ мира, Вы никогда не измениться в моих глазах! Быть Вы химерой, сиреной или вейлой, я все равно любить Вас, как Вы есть и никогда, никогда-никогда это не измениться!  
— Он еще не утомил тебя своим Шекспиром? – раздался смешок Крама от порога беседки. – Я рад, что вы все выяснили без нас.  
— Привет, – поздоровалась Гермиона, и Крам, поднявшись в беседку, подал ей руку, помогая и ей подняться. Они сели рядом с Ростиславом.  
— Раз вы уже закончили свою беседу, поведай нам, прекрасная химера, откуда же эта химера поселилась в тебе?  
Гермиона удивленно взглянула сначала на Мину, потом на Крама.  
— А ты, оказывается, можешь говорить! – воскликнула она и снова посмотрела на Мину. – Химера – это так ужасно!  
— Ужасно, когда проклятье было наложено, – поправила Вильгельмина и уселась поудобней, продолжая держать Ростислава за руку. – И когда не знаешь, когда эта химера проснется. В моем случае все гораздо проще.  
— Но химерами не рождаются! – возразила всезнайка Грейнджер. Мина фыркнула.  
— У меня в роду рождаются. Только девочки рождаются химерами, а становятся ими только в моменты сильного гнева.  
— Невероятно! – снова воскликнула гриффиндорка.  
— Что дальше расскажу – еще невероятней. До 1546 года Баскервили вообще не были волшебниками. Просто жили в Девоншире, обустраивали Баскервиль Холл. А в деревушке Гримпен, которая ближе всех находится к Баскервиль Холлу, жила семья волшебников. Единственная на всю округу. Глава семейства, Титус Вильгельм, среди волшебников Девоншира славился своими зельями. Видимо, от Вильгельмов у меня и имя, и способность к алхимической науке. У Титуса было три дочери, старшая из которых, Камелия, без памяти влюбилась в наследника Баскервиль Холла, Гарольда Баскервиля. К ее счастью, любовь была взаимной, и вскоре они поженились. Как вы понимаете, до 1689 года о существовании волшебников было известно всем, знали и об отрицательном отношении к полукровкам. Поэтому, когда Камелия забеременела, она очень переживала из-за участи ребенка. Разумеется, он должен был родиться волшебником, но жизнь волшебника-полукровки в те времена не стоила того, чтобы ему вообще рождаться. Камелия и Гарольд обратились за помощью к Титусу, чтобы он сварил для Камелии зелье, которое поможет избавиться от ребенка. Титус был категорически против: он хотел внуков. К тому времени младшие сестры Камелии, Клаудия и Изабелла, погибли на болотах – Гримпенская трясина тогда была еще опасней, чем сейчас. И, кроме Камелии, Титусу было неоткуда брать внуков. Он долго ругался со своей дочерью, и в конце концов они пришли к компромиссу. К тому же договориться они не могли довольно долго, и, в конце концов, варить зелье для аборта было уже поздно. В общем, Титус согласился на отчаянный шаг: он вывел зелье для Гарольда, рецепт которого предусмотрительно тщательнейшим образом уничтожил. Это зелье делало Баскервиля магом! Магия потекла по всем его жилам, с кислородом носилась по крови. Теперь наследственность будущего ребенка Камелии была в порядке. К тому же, Баскервиль – это древний и богатый род. Прошлое, которое так подходит будущим чистокровным магам! У Камелии родилась девочка. Но слишком поздно Титус обнаружил побочные эффекты, которые не учел в своем зелье. Девочка была химерой. Еще в младенчестве она убила свою няньку неконтролируемым гневом. Именно после этого случая Титус изучил свое зелье на предмет побочных действий. Он начал работать над исправлением, но умер – внучка разбаловалась. Кристалл, дочка Гарольда и Камелии, вскоре научилась контролировать свой гнев, удачно вышла замуж за волшебника, и у них, по счастью, родился сын, Честер. И именно он продолжил исследования Титуса. У него не было всего рецепта изначального зелья, он попытался примерно высчитать его. И вроде бы создал антидот к побочному действию зелья, но ошибся. Правда, выяснилось это только на матери Генри Баскервиля, моего прапрадеда, поскольку с тех пор в семье Баскервилей больше не рождались девочки. Только она и я. Именно на леди Кларе Баскервиль проявилось, как выяснил Джейсон Баскервиль, мой прадед, последствие зелья Честера Баскервиля: женщины рода Баскервилей не избавились от химеры, но стали сильными колдуньями, способными творить волшебство без волшебных палочек. Я удовлетворила ваше любопытство, Виктор?  
Рассказ получился довольно долгим, но Крам, Грейнджер и Ростислав впитали каждое слово. Такой удивительной историей не может похвастаться ни один чистокровный магический род! Все трое сидели, раскрыв рты.  
— Зелье, которое делает магом! – на выдохе произнесла Гермиона. – Это невероятно!  
— У тебя все невероятно, о чем в книгах не написано! – огрызнулась Вильгельмина. Крам покровительственно обнял Грейнджер за плечи, давая понять, что никому не даст свою любовь в обиду, даже девушке своего друга, и с укором посмотрел на Мину.  
— Вы последний раз сегодня идете к Вашему профессору? – спросил Ростислав.  
— О, да! – радостно воскликнула мисс Баскервиль. – Последние несколько экспериментов, и мы, похоже, все-таки докажем, что Отто Ульрих вывел не теорему, а закон, сам того не подозревая, т.е., попросту говоря, ошибся! – заметив, что Гермиона открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, когтевранка тут же заткнула ее:  
— И не надо говорить, что это невозможно!  
Это оказалось последней каплей: Грейнджер разозлилась.  
— Вот уж кто невозможен, так это ты! – гриффиндорка вскочила со скамейки. – Что ты постоянно цепляешься?  
— Ага, Грейнджер, а кто к тебе не цепляется? – Мина фыркнула. – Один профессор Снегг чего стоит! И, заметь, по тому же поводу, что и я. Только на меня можно прикрикнуть, в отличие от профессора, поэтому ты сейчас взбесилась. Что же ты не выскажешь претензии Снеггу?  
— Ты суровая, мисс Баскервиль, – Крам постарался предать своему голосу пристыжающий тон. Он ласково взял Гермиону за руки и усади обратно на скамейку, поглаживая ее по запястьям, пытаясь успокоить.  
— Суровая красота! – примиряющее воскликнул Ростислав и, воспользовавшись тем, что мазь на лице уже полностью впиталась, поцеловал Мину, чтобы она не сказала Гермионе еще что-нибудь обидное.  
Отстранившись, Вильгельмина внимательно посмотрела на Ростислава. Как и сказала мадам Помфри, на его лице осталось три шрама от ожогов: шрам-дуга под левым глазом, грубая, словно нарисованная, полоса на носу, и один, самый большой шрам, по диагонали рассекал губы и подбородок Ростислава.  
— Тебе не больно? – тихо спросила Мина, проведя по шраму на губах.  
— Я терпеть любую боль, если это ради тебя! – Ростислав прижал руку девушки к своей груди, а затем поцеловал каждый ее пальчик.  
— Мы, вообще-то, еще здесь! – протестующее заявил Крам.  
— Я должна уйти, – не дожидаясь чьей-либо реакции на его слова, Мина встала. – Надо подготовиться к сегодняшней работе. Это очень важное исследование – я это поняла сразу, как только обнаружила ошибку!  
— Делать нечего тебе – в каникулы шастать по подземельям, – Крам, наверное, до боли сжал руку Гермионы, чтобы она не сказала чего по поводу «ошибки».  
— Зато потом полгода буду отдыхать! – самодовольно заявила когтевранка. – Увидимся за обедом, Ростислав! Пока!

— Знаете, мисс Баскервиль, если Вы не против, я бы хотел оставить чары амура при себе. Поэтому Ваш «запас» этой дымки следует сохранить.  
Работа была закончена. Они добились цели, и теорема Ульриха превратилась теперь в закон. Снеггу осталось только объяснить Мине, как оформить собственно дипломную работу. Остальное: сообщение в Министерство, бумажную волокиту, связанную с патентованием и т.п., – профессор любезно согласился взять на себя.  
— Ну, пока я не найду способ Вашего излечения, придется именно так и поступить…  
— Нет, нет, мисс Баскервиль. Я бы хотел оставить их навсегда… Ну, по возможности. Готовясь к лекции для шестикурсников, я изучил несколько книг по приворотным зельям, и там была интересная заметка о чарах амура. Если на твоем сердце лежит это колдовство, то у тебя есть возможность один раз избежать смерти.  
Глаза Мины расширились от удивления.  
— Даже… Даже от Смертельного проклятья?  
— Даже от Смертельного проклятья. Видите ли, мисс Баскервиль, смерть означает прежде всего остановку сердца. А чары амура, как выяснили исследователи несанкционированного волшебства уже лет 300 назад, оберегают сердце не только от нервных воздействий, т.е. любви, но и от любых физических. Т.е. получает так: человек умер, организм начинает погибать, а сердце, окутанное дымкой амура, все еще бьется. И вот если эту дымку особым обрядом удалить, то человек оживет. Мракоборцы давно стали бы использовать такие методы самозащиты, но обряд слишком сложен. Кроме того, этот обряд требует наличия дымки, а она слишком быстро исчезает. Мне повезло – Вы успели ее сохранить.  
— Вы страхуетесь, профессор? От чего?  
— От смерти, разумеется. Она может наступить…очень скоро.  
— Не говорите ерунды, профессор!  
И тут Мина снова увидела этот жест: профессор накрыл правой рукой левое предплечье. Она почему-то не могла оторваться от этого зрелища. Сглотнув, Мина нерешительно произнесла:  
— А можно… Можно спросить, профессор?  
— Я Вам когда-нибудь запрещал спрашивать меня?  
— Та девушка на фотографии… Лили Эванс… Это, ведь…Лили Поттер, верно?  
Снегг отдернул руку от предплечья и с ужасом в глазах уставился на студентку. Вильгельмина побледнела: очередная ее догадка оказалась верной. Снегг не мог быть виновным в гибели Лили иначе, как быть…  
— Вы – Пожиратель смерти! – взвизгнула она и рванула к двери из кабинета, но Снегг опередил ее и, схватив и прижав к стене, закрыл ей рот рукой.  
— Не кричите, мисс Баскервиль! – его дыхание сбилось. Находиться в такой непосредственной близости от своей амурной пары и вести себя естественно было сложно. Снегг приложил огромные усилия к самообладанию. – В этой школе ни для кого не сюрприз, что я был им! Большинство студентов не знают, но это для их же блага!  
Он отпустил Мину и отошел как можно дальше от нее. Когтевранка сама не поняла, почему так отреагировала. Раз Снегг на свободе, да еще и при Дамблдоре, значит, он действительно БЫЛ Пожирателем. А даже если он ЕСТЬ Пожиратель, Темный лорд, ведь, мертв, и какое ей, обыкновенной студентке, дело до прошлого профессора?  
— Мы все чувствуем, что ОН вот-вот вернется, Вильгельмина. Я думаю, Дамблдор попросит меня снова прийти к НЕМУ. И вот тогда я ступлю на свой смертный путь. И чары амура в сердце будут мне очень кстати!  
— Я и не подозревала, что Ваша жизнь такая…сложная. Вы очень несчастны…  
Мине вдруг стало дико жаль этого грозного человека. Вся его история – ну, может, не совсем вся, – теперь была видна ей, как на ладони. Любил девушку, которая вышла замуж за другого. Был Пожирателем, не надеясь на взаимность. Когда стало известно об охоте на Поттеров, рискнул жизнью, чтобы предупредить. И теперь, по его же словам, оберегает Гарри Поттера, которому кто-то «услужил», подкинув его имя в Кубок Огня. Мина чуть не расплакалась.  
— Стоп! – воскликнула она так резко, что даже Снегг вздрогнул. – Вы сказали, что Темный лорд…  
— Не знаю, мисс Баскервиль. Но все Пожиратели это ощущают. Всему свое время, и Вам лучше не беспокоить пока никого по этому поводу… Давайте, я объясню Вам оформление дипломного проекта, и идите наверх.


	2. Эпилог

— Теперь совершенно неважно, на чьей стороне был Снегг, или какие препятствия он чинил на моем пути! – хохотал Темный лорд.  
Они с Поттером накрутили, наверное, уже не первый круг в своем одним им понятном разговоре. Вильгельмина Смоля Баскервиль, крепко сжимая руку мужа, с замиранием сердца впитывала слова, которые Поттер и Темный лорд сейчас говорили: их диалог касался Снегга. Мине было совершенно необходимо услышать о его судьбе.  
— Я уничтожил его точно так же, как когда-то уничтожил твою мать, которую, по твоим словам, Снегг безумно любил! Нет, Поттер, все, что я сделал, имеет смысл, только ты слишком далек от его понимания! Дамблдор изо всех сил старался, чтобы Старшая Палочка не попала в мои руки, поэтому он решил, что истинным ее владельцем станет Снегг! Но я догадался об этом раньше тебя, малыш, – я завладел палочкой прежде, чем она попала к тебе в руки! Я добрался до истины раньше тебя! Северус Снегг пал от моей руки три часа назад, и теперь я настоящий хозяин Старшей Палочки, или, как ее еще называют, Смертельной палочки, Палочки Судьбы! Последний план Дамблдора не удался, Гарри Поттер!  
— Северус! – едва слышно вскрикнула Мина, еще сильнее сжав руку Ростислава. – Я должна найти его! – она умоляюще взглянула на мужа.  
— Он мертв, Мина. Ты ему уже не поможешь! – возразил Ростислав.  
— Помогу! В том-то и дело! Я потом все тебе расскажу! А сейчас я должна его найти!  
Не вслушиваясь в дальнейшую болтовню Поттера и Темного лорда, Мина рванула прочь из Большого зала Хогвартса. Она понятия не имела, где ей искать тело Снегга, но у нее с собой была сфера с дымкой чар амура – тех самых чар, которые связали ее и Снегга три с половиной года назад. Применив на этих чарах заклинание, которое Мина разработала самолично, обучаясь в Ливерпульском Университете Магии, молодая женщина сразу обнаружила местонахождение своей цели.  
— Визжащая хижина? Надо же!  
Став членом Ордена Феникса, Мина узнала, что на самом деле представляет из себя эта достопримечательность Хогсмида. Всю школьную жизнь Вильгельмина, как и остальные студенты, считала, что это старый заброшенный дом, полный страшных привидений, а оказалось, что он был построен лишь в 1970-е годы, чтобы прятать там студента-оборотня в ночи полнолуния.  
Бегом, настолько быстро, насколько это было в силах бывшей когтевранки, она направилась к хижине. И ее совершенно не волновало, кто там побеждает в словесной перепалке Гарри Поттера и Волан-де-Морта, а, может, уже и не в словесной. Мине было важно найти и спасти Снегга. Чары амура должны все еще окутывать его сердце, а, значит, бывшего директора Хогвартса можно спасти. Больше двух лет миссис Смоля Баскервиль потратила на изучение необходимого обряда.  
Мина просто сносила все двери хижины на своем пути. Она не знала, почему так спешила. Возможно, потому, что знала: если сражение закончится в пользу Поттера, а это уже было практически несомненно, то за телом Снегга придут. А ему больше нельзя возвращаться на глаза людям, несмотря на то, что Поттер его вроде окончательно оправдал.  
На самом верхнем этаже Мина нашла бездыханное тело Северуса Снегга. Он был худощав, бескровное лицо осунулось, словно организм Снегга уже начал разлагаться. На его шее зияли две огромные дыры. Профессор лежал в луже собственной крови, смешанной с чем-то серебристо серым.  
Вильгельмина постаралась не обращать внимания на весь ужас картины, а быстренько сняла с шеи цепочку, на которой носила уменьшенную сферу с алой дымкой чар амура. Подойдя к профессору максимально близко, она опустилась на колени и перевернула тело Снегга.  
Мина протянула зажатую в кулаке сферу прямо над сердцем бездыханного тела и стала произносить сложное заклинание на древнем языке расы эльфов, которые вымерли больше пяти тысяч лет назад, завещав своим потомкам, домовикам, вечное повиновение волшебникам. В какой-то момент Мина ощутила, как сфера нагревается, и безжалостно раздавила ее об грудь Снегга, сильно-сильно прижав ладонь к его телу, стараясь, чтобы дымка как можно меньше сочилась сквозь пальцы. Вильгельмина продолжила произносить слова заклинания и, закончив, убрала руку. Дымки больше не было. Затем Мина произнесла еще два слова на древнем языке и запечатлела на холодных губах Снегга поцелуй. Выждав мгновение, она снова положила ладонь на грудь профессора в области сердца и громко и четко скомандовала:  
— _Энервейт!_  
Тело Снегга дернулось, как от электрошока, и мертвенная бледность стала быстро сходить с его лица. Затем столь же быстро затянулись раны на шее, оставив на своем месте шрамы-точки; затянулись мелкие царапины на лице, оставив рубцы. Рот профессора открылся, и чары амура вылетели оттуда ярко-красной дымкой, источающей приторно-концентрированный запах жженого сахара. Сложившись в воздухе в форму сердца, дымка исчезла. Северус Снегг открыл глаза, и его взгляд заметался по комнате.  
— Мисс Баскервиль… – прохрипел он, не понимая, что происходит.  
— Вы были правы, Северус! – произнесла Мина, протянув руки, чтобы помочь ему встать. – Чары амура в Вашем сердце Вам пригодились.  
— Значит, Вы… – профессор оперся на руки Мины, поднимаясь. Она тоже встала. Снегг осмотрел себя: вся черная мантия была пропитана его кровью. – Что произошло? Поттер…?  
— Я не знаю. Они разговаривали с Вы-Знаете-Кем, когда я побежала Вас искать. Не знаю, что там произошло. Или происходит. Но, кажется, Вы-Знаете-Кто намерен проиграть!  
Мина радостно взвизгнула и сжала Снегга в объятьях.  
— Я с самого начала знала, что смерть Дамблдора – не просто так! Поттер сейчас такого наговорил про Вас… Вы… Северус, Вы герой!  
— Скажите это им! – Снегг кивнул в сторону Хогвартса, отстраняя Мину от себя. – Я благодарен Вам, мисс Баскервиль.  
— Я Вам уже говорила, профессор, Вы – мой лучший друг. И я не могла поступить иначе, зная, что Вас можно спасти!  
— Когда я убил Дамблдора, Вы могли смело уничтожить эти чары.  
— Я же сказала, что никогда в Вас не сомневалась! Ни в Вас, ни в Дамблдоре. Даже то, что эта чокнутая Скитер понаписала про него, не изменило моей веры в него, а, значит, и в Вас! Я знаю Вас, наверное, лучше, чем кто-либо другой! И я верю Вам до конца!  
Казалось, Снегг был вконец смущен. На его лице отразилась какая-то неуверенность, и он аккуратно взял Мину за руку.  
— Кроме Лили Эванс, никто и никогда не относился ко мне так, как Вы. Даже Дамблдор не верил мне до конца. И уж тем более был далек от того, чтобы назвать лучшим другом. Я действительно очень сильно Вам благодарен, Вильгельмина. За все! Начиная с того танца на Рождество…  
И они оба улыбнулись. Мина – даже Мина – никогда не видела, как улыбается грозный зельевар. Как, оказывается, скромная улыбка может преобразить человека! Снегг выглядел совершенно по-другому! Не удержавшись, Мина приподнялась на мысках и горячо поцеловала профессора в губы. К ее удивлению, он не сопротивлялся, а даже немного поучаствовал.  
— Надо же, мисс Баскервиль, – немного насмешливо произнес Снегг, когда Мина сама прервала поцелуй, – а я, было, заметил на Вашем пальце обручальное кольцо.  
Вильгельмина не думала краснеть, это получилось само собой.  
— То, о чем Ростислав не узнает, его не расстроит! – без зазрения совести заявила она, теребя кольцо на безыменном пальце.  
— Раз уж Вы спасли мне жизнь, не затруднит ли вас еще кое-что сделать для меня? Какое-то время мне надо где-то переждать, чтобы скрыться окончательно. Можно ли для этого…  
— Можно. Только сначала надо прогнать оттуда Пожирателей. Они там хорошо обосновались, воспользовавшись полным отсутствием меня, мужа и братьев. Они убили родителей и прислугу. Теперь, когда Вы-Знаете-Кто, думаю, повержен, будет несложно их оттуда выгнать, особенно если привлечь Министерство… Вам есть, где пожить ближайшие дня два? Думаю, этот процесс не займет больше времени. А… Вы намерены совсем скрыться?  
— Да. Возьму имя отца и фамилию матери. Вернусь в мир другим человеком.  
Мина улыбнулась и снова обняла профессора. Она была рада называть его другом. Она была рада, что все закончилось…


End file.
